Whatever it takes
by Addison Beckett
Summary: Luke and Lorelai Fanfiction. Another What should or well could have been story, set after Dead Uncles and Vegetables. Chapter 9 is up. RR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey Guys. Here I am again, told you I would maybe write another Fanfic. So here it is. This story takes place after season 2 episode "Dead Uncles and Vegetables"

English is not my native language, so bear with me here.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything .. except for my PC Marty and a TV, a coffee maker and some other things.

Thanks David for beta reading

I had the idea for this Fanfiction after I ended my last one. I just didn't know where to take this one and where to start. The first sentence is one of the hardest things about a fanfic. But now it's done.

Enjoy the first chapter of my new Fanfiction

**Whatever it takes**

**- 1 -**

It was almost quiet at the Gilmore house. The only noise was coming from the living room where Lorelai Gilmore sat with a tissue wiping the tears off her face. She was watching "Love Story" – again!

"I can't believe she died," she sniffled while grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

"It's always the same!" Rory called from her room. "And you know that!"

"Yeah … but still... it's so sad"

"Then why are you watching this damn movie for the thousandth time?"

"Because I adore this movie… and because I love to see that real love still exists," came her muffled reply.

"Oh Mom," Rory left her room and went over to sit next to Lorelai. Protectively, she put an arm around her mother holding her tight.

"It's okay, Hon. These movies just make your mommy a bit too emotional."

"I figured. Maybe we should ban all love stories from this house?" Rory asked while looking at her mother.

"Are you kidding? I would never do that! Never! I would rather get rid of the couch or... some other stuff... but not my love story movie collection."

"Fine. But whenever you feel like watching 'Love Story' again, tell me and I'll make plans to go out that night."

Lorelai nodded. "Whatever you want, Babe."

"Thanks." She got up. "Can I leave you alone without risking you melting down?"

"Yeah, I´m okay."

"Okay. Goodnight Mom."

"Night Hon, sleep tight."

"Yeah, you too. Go to bed now."

"Hey, who's the Mom and who's the kid?"

"Okay, fine ... I didn't say anything"

Both smiled and Rory took off to her room.

xoxoxox

After what it seemed like an eternity Lorelai got up from the couch, hit the off button of the TV and went upstairs to her room.

The room was cold and empty. Lorelai sighed. She missed a male presence in her room. Not that she ever had any male presence here at all. Well, Max was there for a few days but that didn't work out, obviously. She was still alone with no one who could keep her company at night, holding her tight, making her feel safe.

Slowly she undressed herself, making no effort to get her clothes straight on the chair or to put them back into her closet. They landed on the floor and that's where she left them.

She got into bed and tightened the covers around her, staring at the ceiling and wondering about her life. She was 33 years now… almost 34 and she wasn't married, not even close to it. She didn't have a boyfriend or even a man who would be interested in being her boyfriend. Wait, that was not true. There was Luke. A lot of people, practically the whole town, told her that Luke had "a thing" for her, but she, or he for that matter, never acted on it, nor did she believe it. Sure, they were best friends; they were there for each other when they needed to be. Like last week when Luke's uncle died and he had to arrange a lot of stuff for the funeral. Lorelai and Rory took over the diner, helping Luke so that he could go and get his things done. But that's what friends do, right? She had no feelings for him at all. Okay, she liked his smile, and the glint in his eyes when they were fighting about how many cups of coffee she'd already had. And she liked the way he looked at her or the way he was there for her. And that she didn't even have to tell him when she needed him, he always knew. But that's what friends know, right?

Again she sighed. It's only friendship. It will never be more she thought before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

xoxoxox

Luke was wiping the counter and doing the last that needed to be done to close up the diner. It had been a hard day for him, more customers than usual, but one was missing – Lorelai. Sure, she didn't come in every night, but he got used to her late night visits. He would never admit it, but her visits made his day. Whenever he was annoyed by customers (especially Kirk), or grumpy about something else, her presence and her smile made everything better.

Even their fights about her eating habits or her continually begging for coffee cheered him up. He was just glad to see her, to talk to her. He had a thing for Lorelai. Everyone knew that, even Jess, but he was too … let's say, shy to act on it. Plus there was this thought in his head. The thought that he would never be good enough for her, and, that was the most important thing, she would never want more than friendship.

Their friendship was great. He didn't want to miss this. She was there for him, helping him whenever he needed help. Especially last week when his uncle died. Lorelai just came in and told him to go, that she could handle the diner. She didn't even ask for anything back. She just took over the place, leaving her Inn to help him out. He could at least pay her back, not with money, because he knew she would never take money from him, but maybe…. He had an idea.

With a smile plastered on his lips he locked the front door and made his way up to his apartment.

xoxoxox

**Next morning**

Lorelai awoke by the purring of her furry alarm clock. She stretched her arms and legs before getting up. Yawning she headed to the bathroom.

A look in the mirror told her that was getting older by the minute. She had dark circles around her eyes and she even found one or two new wrinkles around them.

"Oh boy," she whispered before taking her toothbrush and starting to brush her teeth.

After she was done she turned on the shower, got undressed and stepped in. The hot water ran over her hair, her shoulders and her back. The warm feeling made her feel relaxed.

Lorelai spent over thirty minutes under the shower, then she turned it off and stepped out. She grabbed a towel from the nearby shelf and wrapped herself in it. Another look in the mirror told her that now she looked acceptable, or at least awake. After drying her hair she dressed in a dark blue outfit, which suited her sparkling blue eyes. She put on some make up and mascara, some lip-gloss and rouge and after a third look in the mirror she found herself quite pretty.

Humming, she left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom," Rory muffled tiredly while sitting at the table already dressed in her Chilton uniform.

"Morning, Hon," Lorelai greeted her back, kissing her daughter's hair before making her way to the coffee maker.

"Aren't we going to Luke's today?"

"Sure, I just wanted to have a lead in case he don't want to give me any coffee," she smiled.

"Oh Mom, you know he can't resist your 'Lorelai pout' when you're begging for coffee."

"Ha ha! I know, no one can."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Fine, let's go."

Lorelai grabbed her keys while Rory packed her bag for school and soon they were off to Luke's diner.

xoxoxox

Luke was just brewing a new pot of coffee when he heard the bell jingle. He didn't turn around until he heard her voice.

"Find us a table. I'll be back soon."

She stood in front of him now.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey," he answered, trying to hide the smile which started to appear on his face.

"Coffee?" she asked hopefully.

"It will kill you someday."

"I know… but I don't care." She batted her eyes.

"Fine…" He got her a cup and filled it with her beloved liquid.

"I guess Rory wants some too?"

"You guessed right." she nodded.

He took another cup, and filled it as well.

"What can I get you two to eat?"

"Uhm, I'll take pancakes and Rory… well you have to ask her yourself."

They both went over to the table Rory where was sitting. Lorelai sat down, placed her own cup down, and passed Rory the other cup.

"Okay, what would you like to eat?" Luke asked Rory.

"French toast, please" Rory answered smiling broadly.

"What are you smiling at?" Luke got annoyed.

"Oh nothing... really... it's just a good day."

"Whatever." Luke turned around. "Give me 10 minutes for your breakfast," and then he was gone.

"So, what's going on with you two?" Rory pointed out.

"What?" Lorelai was taken by surprise.

"He smiled at you when you ordered your coffee."

"He did not!"

"Did too"

"No!"

"Yes"

"Rory stop it, he didn't smile at me, there is nothing going on"

"Fine, whatever you say." Rory shrugged and looked out of the window.

xoxoxox

After 10 minutes Luke returned with pancakes and French toast.

"Here you are." He sat down the plates and looked at Lorelai.

"Uh, could I talk to you for a minute before you go?"

"S-sure," a confused Lorelai answered.

"Good. Uh, see you then. I'm the man behind the counter -- over there"

"Yeah, see you then… after breakfast ... I'll hurry"

"Oh no, take your time. Just stop by when you're done."

"Ok fine…"

"Yeah" He shoved his hands into his pockets and headed for the counter.

Lorelai turned to Rory.

"Ok, that was weird, what do you think he wants?"

"I won't say anything," Rory replied dryly.

"Aww c'mon… do you have an idea?"

"Maybe he wants to ask you out."

"Yeah sure, and I will stop drinking coffee."

"Well you asked, I answered."

Rory sipped her coffee and started to eat her French toast

"Yeah, my own fault, I got it." She smiled and started to also eat her breakfast

xoxoxox

"Ok, I have to go now, and you ... have a date." Rory stood up and took the last sip of her coffee "See you later Mom."

"Yeah … later."

Lorelai was deep in thought, thoughts about Luke. Thoughts about what Luke wanted from her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Luke approaching her table.

"Hey. Lorelai? Can you hear me?"

"Uh what?" she snapped out of the daze she was in.

"I just said hey. Is something wrong?"

"Umm no, no. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes I …. I should sit down."

Luke was nervous as hell

"Umm sure … sit."

Lorelai pointed at the seat where Rory sat just minutes earlier.

Luke sat down, nervously playing with his watch.

"Uh, I wanted to ask you something," He began

"Sure, shoot."

"Well, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Probably working I guess, why?"

"No, I meant in the evening." Luke spoke up.

Now it was Lorelai's turn to get nervous

"I… I don't know. Why are you asking me this?" She stammered.

"I just wondered if you … well, if you maybe, only if you have time of course, like to … go to dinner with me."

_Ohmygod Ohmygod! He just asked me out! Ohmygod, what am I going to do? _Lorelai was nervously tapping her fingers against the table.

"Dinner?" Lorelai asked her voice almost a whisper.

"Uh yeah, I mean … it's sort of a payback because you helped me so much last week when my uncle died.

"Oh." _And I thought it was a date, stupid me! _"Sure, why not?" she answered trying to hide her disappointment. Why was she disappointed anyway. Its not like she wanted to go on a date with Luke, did she?

_She seems disappointed. Why does she seem disappointed_? Luke asked himself while studying her face.

"So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure, seven is fine for a payback dinner, whatever you want." She got up.

"Hey Lorelai, what's wrong?" he noticed her changed expression.

"Nothing, I´m fine.. It's fine .. I just have to go"

"Okay, sure. So I'll see you tomorrow. Well, I'll see you earlier too, because you will may stop by for dinner, or well, breakfast tomorrow" Luke started to rant.

"Yeah sure, see you then, bye."

And with that, Lorelai left the diner.

**Tbc**

So what do you think? Is it good? Please push the "go" button, (-grinning-) thanks, Reviews make my day


	2. More than friends?

A/N: Wow, thanks sooooo much for all those reviews. Keep them coming. You guys are awesome.

**Kadda** (Yep you were the first one, lets see if you can repeat that), **Kris** (I´m happy too, I thought I will never start to write again, cause I couldn't find a first sentence, well I´m glad I found one, hehe, and glad to know the chars are great), **Patty** (thank you, hoe you enjoy the new chapter), **tara**, **sbrry**, **true love,** **hanselel**, **Ally**, **Petra 79**, **madzia**, **Jana**, **Nicole** and **Christina Vourcos** (I´m so glad you like the story), **Laurence** (thank you so much, you made my day), **Barbara** (haha so you think it's a good story, that's good to hear), **Gaby** (here is the awaited next chapter), **Franzi** (danke dir, schön das es dir gefällt), **Michele** (thanks –blush-), **lukelaiandroryndean**, **JoEySaNgEI1534**, **Emmzy-Lou**, **KiNkErKsHoNeY247**, **Mrs. Scott Patterson** and **GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid** (glad you like it, I will most likely update once a week), **Elle** (lol gut zu wissen, hehe und danke fürs Kompliment), **LLfreak8285** (I hope the update was soon enough?), **Anna** ( I´m happy you like the way I write the feelings thingy), **VeroSNM** (thanks –blush-, It took me awhile but its great to write again), **Becky** (seems like you are right ;) ), **John** (thanks for the review, and I´m glad I caught the tension between those two, hehe and we will see with those "other" chapters), **Mel** (hey you, I will keep writing, don't worry, well except if I have a writers block, then you can beg as much as you want and it wont change anything, so lets hope that does not happen), **Eva** (aww thank you, glad you like it), and **Lisa** (hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt dir auch),

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Thanks again to David for spending your time with beta reading this chapter.

So here is the new chapter of **Whatever it takes**. I hope you like it

**- 2 -**

Lorelai worked for hours, trying to get her mind off things. Why the hell did she feel so excited about Luke asking her out? And why did she feel disappointed when she found out that it was only a payback dinner? Lots of questions but no answers.

She decided to get a cup of coffee and have a little chit chat with Sookie. Moments later she entered the kitchen, walked right to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of her liquid of life.

"Hey Lorelai." Sookie greeted her, stopping for a moment from chopping vegetables

"Hey." she replied exhausted

"Hard day?"

"Hmm not really, I´m just... confused."

"Confused? Why?"

"I, well. Luke asked me out."

"Ohmygod. Luke asked you out? Really? Finally!"

"No it's not like that Sookie." She answered sadly.

"It's not like what? He asked you out... I can't believe it." Sookie cheered.

"It's just a payback dinner."

"A payback dinner? For what?"

"Remember last week, when I took some time off from the Inn because Luke's uncle died so I could help out in the diner?"

"Uh, yes."

"Now he wants to thank me. With dinner."

"Oh... so... it's not a date?"

"No, its not."

"And you are… uh, disappointed? You seem disappointed."

"That's what confuses me, I am really disappointed but I don't know why."

"Oh Lorelai…" Sookie shook her head "Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Sure I like him, he is my friend."

"No, I mean you like, like him..." Sookie said while using air quotes with the word "like".

"What do you mean?"

"Lorelai! You do like him… a lot... and not just as a friend,"

"Sookie, you're out of your mind. Used too much hairspray this morning?" She said as she turned away.

"Oh, you so like him Lorelai! You don't have to admit it to me, but at least admit it to yourself."

Lorelai swallowed. Maybe Sookie was right. Maybe there was more than simple friendship. But this wasn't right. Luke didn't have any feelings for her. Even if the whole town constantly repeated that he had "a thing" for her. She really didn't believe it. Luke never acted on that so called "thing".

"That's just not right Sookie. I can't."

"Huh? You can't what?"

"Fall in love with him."

"Why?"

"Because … he's not in love with me."

"Are you kidding me Lorelai? He's loved you for years!"

"Oh yeah? Well he never told me anything... and the only time he asks me out is to a payback dinner… that's all"

"But honey, I´m sure there is a lot more."

"I don't know Sookie, I just don't think so"

"Just wait and see, 'kay?"

"All right, Sookie."

"And I want to hear all the details." Sookie grinned "Especially if it was on a table."

"Haha, funny" and with those words she left the kitchen.

xoxoxo

"Uh, Luke?"

"What the hell do you want, Kirk?" Luke asked annoyed, his eyes fixed on the counter.

"Nothing, but you've been wiping the counter for almost half an hour now, I don't think it will get any cleaner."

Luke looked up. He hadn't even notice that 30 minutes had passed. His thoughts were on Lorelai. He saw her face appearing in front of his eyes again and again. The surprised look when he asked her out, and the disappointed look when she found out it wasn't a date.

"Anyway, do you want anything else Kirk?"

"Just a refill, please."

Luke grabbed the coffee pot and filled Kirk's cup.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, and now get out of my way."

Eyes wide, Kirk left the counter and searched for a free table, far away from Luke.

Luke didn't want to be that grumpy with Kirk. He just was confused with all the things going on. Did Lorelai want to go out on a date – with him? Maybe he should find out.

xoxoxo

Still thinking of Luke, Lorelai left the inn. She couldn't get him out of her head, his face when he approached her table this morning and his eyes sparkling down at her when he asked her to dinner. One single moment she thought that was it, the moment of truth, the moment when he finally admitted that he had feelings for her. But no, it was only dinner, a payback dinner to be exact. Lorelai didn't know if she wanted to go to that kind of dinner. She didn't want a payback for the help she gave him. Friends help each other, that was the natural thing to do. For her anyway, and she knew that Luke also thought like this. God! If she paid him back everytime that he helped her, she would be broke, that's for sure. So why did he ask her out? Was it really a payback dinner, or was Sookie right and there was more?

She hoped that Rory was at home. Lorelai desperately needed to talk, so she got into her car started the engine and left.

Just a few minutes later she parked the Jeep in her driveway killed the engine left the car and headed for the front door. She saw light coming from the inside and noticed some noises. When she opened the door she heard the television and Rory laughing.

"Hey, Hon," Lorelai said when she walked into the living room

"Hey mom, you're late."

"Sorry, hard day"

"So… I´m watching Sex and the City, care to join me?"

"Actually, I need to talk to you," Lorelai mumbled, plopping down on the couch next to her daughter.

"About Sex?

She shook her head.

"No, not about sex, about Luke."

Rory's eyes grew wide.

"Spill!"

"He… umm, kind of asked me out."

"Can I use an 'I told you so' now?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"No. He only asked me to dinner because he wants to thank me for last week when I helped him with the diner so he could arrange the funeral for his Uncle Louis."

"Oh..."

"Exactly."

"But, uh, did you want it to be a date?"

"I, I don't know, maybe" She couldn't look her daughter in the eye.

"Oh my god! Mom, you wanted it to be a date! Oh my god!"

"Stop squealing, Rory," Lorelai whispered sadly.

"You know he has a thing for you, right Mom?"

"Oh right. That 'thing.' Everyone is telling me about that 'thing' but nothing's ever happened. He's never asked me out, or done anything to make me think that he wants anything more than friendship."

"Oh right, did you forget about the Chuppah?"

"What do you mean?"

"He built you a Chuppah."

"Yeah for me and Max, for the wedding."

"I think he built it because he wanted to show you how much he cared, how much he wanted you to be happy, how much he loves you."

"It was only a Chuppah, Rory."

"Yeah and after he made it you realized that you couldn't marry Max. C'mon Mom, that had something to do with Luke, admit it."

She banged her head knowing that Rory was right.

"We talked that afternoon, and he said a few things that made me realize that I didn't love Max the way I should and that … I was attracted to Luke."

Rory swallowed.

"And why did you never tell him?"

"I… I just called off the wedding and .. I didn't think it was right to run to Luke and tell him. Then, after some time had passed I thought that maybe I was wrong, that I don't have feelings for him and I kinda buried those left over feelings. Until now."

"Tell him."

"What? I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because… it's embarrassing."

"It is not! Luke has feelings for you, trust me on this."

"Sure, enough feelings to invite me to a payback dinner."

"Maybe the payback dinner was only a lame excuse, maybe he wanted to ask you out but didn't know how."

Lorelai thought about Rory's words for a moment, then nodded.

"Maybe, but I don't know for sure."

"You should find out then."

"How?"

"Go to the dinner and see what comes out of it."

Again Lorelai nodded, a small smile circling around her mouth.

"Oh by the way, when is this so-called payback dinner?"

"Tomorrow." Lorelai answered hesitantly.

"Wow, that's… soon."

"I know, I´m trying to think of what to wear."

Rory laughed "That's my Mom."

They hugged and settled back on the couch focusing on the TV and Sex and the City.

**TBC**

A/N2: that's it for now. I really hope you liked it. Please press the "go" button if you did. ;)Next chapter will be up next week most likely.


	3. Will he notice?

A/N: Again thank you for all those reviews. I really appreciate them.

Thanks to **Patty** - Sorry for the short chapter, but I´m afraid that this one isn't really longer, but I try to write a bit more the next time, kay? Glad you liked the "on the table" line.

**Becky** – Nope .. you weren't the first one this time, but maybe today, who knows, hehe. Aww thanks for being No1 with the Fanfiction. That's nice to hear. Haha I hope I did my job good this week.

**xxNicole033xx** – I hope one week was ok:D

**Lisa** – Glad you liked it then I included some thoughts about the dinner or should I say date:D

**John** – Nice to hear that you really like it. Hope you like this one also. Even if it isn't dirty ;)

**Aggieshan08** – they make me happy too. They are so cute.

**LLfreak8285** – aww a cute pout. Well I hope the week wasn't too long. Haha Hope you at least studied after you finished reading this chapter, did you? ;)

**JoEySaNgEl1534** – thanks smile

**Meve** – Thank you. It's great to hear that you love my story. Aww and puppy eyes ..so cute

**Caro** – Wow .. you were actually able to review, for the first time.. that's great. I wonder what's different with you program, but well I hope it works another time, hehe. Thanks for the review I´m glad you like it

**Maria14** – thank you. : )

**VeroSNM** – I hope I did update in time, hehe. Glad you like it

**Anna** – Now that I know that its you… DIRTY…. Haha nice memories, huh? Tell me about it :D

**Genki** – Hey, no problem I´m glad you liked it. And I love to write a nervous Lorelai

**Kris** – Glad you liked that I included the Chuppah thing. Sorry for the almost heart attack .. hope it won't happen again.

**GilmoreHorseFreak04** – Thanks. That's a great compliment –blush-

**cberli** – thank you, and here is the update

**Michele** – Hehe I´m not that little. Thanks for the compliment. It's great to hear that you like it

**Kadda** – Hehe again I´m little. Sniff. And no it doesn't matter. Just nice to know that you like it.

**Laurence** . Thank you. 100 chapters? When shall I do that? I hope you are kidding lol. ;)

**November** **28th** – Thank you

**Franala** – Thank you. Awesome? I think my cheeks turning red

**Franzi** – lol.. ok ich hab mal in die tasten gehauen. Hope you like it

**Gaby** – You're welcome. Also Hope you like this one as you liked the last one.

**Lukelaiandroryndean** – thanks. Here is the update. : )

**Pauline **– Yes, I´m back, hehe took me long enough. And Thank you. It's always great to know that I can write the characters in a good way.

**Madzia** – Thank you –blush-. It's good to hear that you think I´m an amazing writer.

**Mel** – I hope I will never get writers block too.. well never again, cause it sucks. -pats herself on the back- hehe thank you girl

**ProFfeSser** – Thank you. Yes I also think she would never admit it, but I thought that this episode had potential and I thought I should write something and make them realize earlier, hehe.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Thanks to my beta reader David

Sorry about the long A/N But I wanted to thank everyone. I´m very touched by all those reviews.

A/N2: I had to change a sentence, thatswhy I´m uploading the chapter again

now on with the story already. Enjoy the next part of "Whatever it takes" :)

**- 3 -**

Lorelai looked in the mirror, turning around and checking herself for the thousandth time. She was nervous as hell about the dinner. She changed seven times and showered twice. Her hair was still a mess and her make up undone. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was ten to seven. Hopefully Luke would be late. A LOT late. She took the black dress off and threw it on the bed.

"No… no… no... damn it, I have nothing to wear!" She threw a pile of clothes on the floor.

"You have plenty of things to wear Mom, just look in your closet." Rory tried to calm her mother down when she walked up behind her.

"I tried everything on, nothing looks good on me." She whined.

"Aww you're so cute, Mom."

"What the hell is cute in here?"

"You… and your nervousness... just priceless. I never thought I would actually see you like this... you're a mess, Mom."

"Why, thank you."

Rory laughed.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Rory stop it, it's just dinner."

"Mom, you stop it. You know its more, just admit it."

"I can only hope," Lorelai sighed.

"You'll see, trust me, he so wants it to be a real date."

_**Earlier that day**_

"C'mon Mom, just a few more steps."

"I don't want to, I can live without coffee," Lorelai told Rory, turning around and walking away from the diner

"Sure, and I´m not going to Harvard."

"Don't make jokes about that!"

"Don't lie about coffee." Rory shot back.

"But I don't want to see him."

"Why?"

"Because he will notice."

"Notice what?"

"That I like him… maybe … eventually... most likely."

"And that is wrong … because?"

"Because he doesn't like me."

"Oh Mom, don't start this again or I swear I´m going to hit you."

"You wouldn't to that to your Mom!" Lorelai's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

"Well not hard... but you deserve a little head slap sometimes.

"You're mean."

"And you are in love!"

"I am not!"

"Whatever you say." Rory grinned. She took her Mom by the hands and pulled her in the direction of the diner.

Lorelai opened the door, looking for Luke. When she saw him looking in her direction she covered her face and immediately searched for a table far away from him. Rory's grin grew wider as she sat down opposite her mother. Lorelai grabbed a menu studying it closely.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked watching Lorelai's weird behaviour.

Lorelai jumped at the sound of his voice and knocked over the ketchup bottle.

"Something wrong?" Luke asked, worried.

"No… I'm just … late for work." Lorelai jumped up and ran out of the diner.

"Well, that was weird, even for your Mom." He said to Rory

"Yeah … uhm... I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up" Luke sat down in the place Lorelai had been sitting until a few seconds ago.

"I know you invited Mom to a payback dinner."

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat. He was a bit embarrassed, especially about talking about this with Rory.

"Yes I did, … I know you helped a lot too and I thank you for this, normally I would have invited you to dinner as well, but…"

"It's ok Luke, really." Rory said calmly

"I just don't want you to feel left out."

"I wont, I think it's great that you invited mum."

"Oh yeah?"

"Haha, Luke, no need to turn five shades of red." She giggled.

"Sorry." Luke looked down

"It's just … why is this just a payback dinner?"

"What do you mean?" Luke was confused

"Why didn't you ask her out on a normal date?"

Luke was caught off guard.

"I... I didn't think your Mom would go out with me," he admitted.

"Didn't you notice her weird behaviour just now? She doesn't even want to go out with Me on just a payback dinner."

"Oh, you think that was the reason she acted weird?"

She tried to hide a grin

"What else, it was pretty obvious that she was avoiding me" He continued.

"Well trust me; it's not what you think."

"Then why did she go running off?"

"Because she likes you." Rory stated flatly.

Luke couldn't breathe. Lorelai liked him? Well, how did she like him? As a friend? As a best friend? As a buddy? As … more?

"And I´m pretty sure you like her too." Rory continued.

"I do." Luke admitted.

"As more than a friend."

"I do." Luke nodded.

"Hah, I knew it." Rory clapped her hands "I sooo knew it. So it's not just a payback dinner?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean I would like it to be more but I already told your Mom that it's a payback dinner."

"Right…"

"What if I ask her out on another date, I mean after the dinner tonight? But only if she really wants to and acts like she does, and if she doesn't run off like she did just now, and if she has fun tonight and…."

"Luke!" Rory cut in, stopping the rant. "Just ask her," she smiled.

"I will, thanks." He smiled as well.

"Ok.. so now that this is done, I would like to have a blueberry muffin and a donut to go. Oh, and coffee to go, of course."

"Sure. It's on the house." Luke was still smiling as he got up and left the table

_**Present night in Lorelai's bedroom**_

Rory was grinning from ear to ear.

"How about this one?" She held up a soft blue, strapless dress with sparkles on the edges

"Oh, I haven't seen this, I think it's perfect, or maybe too overdressed? I mean I don't even know where we're going and I don't want to look too dressed up, I don't want him to know that I…"

"Mom, this dress is perfect. Just try it on."

Lorelai did as she was told and looked herself in the mirror.

"Perfect!" Lorelai and Rory said in unison.

Lorelai smiled "Thanks, Hon."

"Anytime."

"Now, I only need to do my make up… and my hair."

And with those words Lorelai rushed into the bathroom.

Rory smiled to herself. "This is going to be an interesting night."

xoxoxoxox

Twenty minutes later Luke arrived at Lorelai's, making sure that he was at least ten minutes late.

He knocked on the door nervously, running his fingers through his hair. After a few seconds Rory answered the door.

"Hey. Wow, you look… not like you." She smiled broadly.

"Jeez, thanks. It's weird for me wearing something like this."

"I figured. Come on inside. Mom isn't ready yet."

"I thought not."

Luke was looking at his shoes, nervously rocking back and forth

"She will be down in a sec, just sit down and relax." Rory told him.

"As if that was possible," Luke shot back, but took Rory's advice anyway.

"Mom, Luke is here, put down the mascara tube and hurry up!"

"I'll be there any minute!" Lorelai yelled back from upstairs.

Five minutes later Lorelai came down the stairs, her heels clicking with every step she made.

Luke stood up, turning around and watching her. His breath caught in his throat. She looked amazing, radiant, and gorgeous. He couldn't find enough words to describe her beauty.

"Hey." She said as she stood in front of him.

"He..Hey," he mumbled.

"Can we go?" She asked, feeling the nervousness rising in her body.

"Sure.. uh, let's go."

Luke gave Rory a last look and headed to the front door.

Lorelai gave Rory a slight squeeze on the arm.

"Wish me luck," she whispered.

"Good Luck." Rory smiled and kissed her mother.

Lorelai smiled back, joined Luke on the porch, and together they walked to his truck.

**TBC**

You liked it? Please leave a review. You just have one button to push. (did that sound dirty? -g-) I would really like to know your opinion about this chapter, thanks.


	4. So good date?

A/N: This A/N will be long ..so if you don't want to read it.. just scroll down : )

I had to post that chapter again, because I made a little mistake in the A/N ..sorry Biscuit for not thanking you… I mixed up some things

**Patty** – Thank you so much. Glad you liked that chapter and for not killing me cause I didn't wrote the dinner in the last chapter.

**Lisa** – Hehe I thought that Luke would figure it out to be late to give her more time to get ready. Glad you liked it and hopefully you'll enjoy the new chapter as well.

**JoEySaNgEl1534** – Thank you. I´m proud too.. and good that it didn't sound dirty.. haha cause I sometimes have the feeling that everything I say sounds dirty –lol-

**John** – I knew you would get that dirty ;) Thanks. Yes I miss the Rory / Lorelai scenes and I thought that in my story I want Rory to be involved.

**GilmoreHorseFreak04** – you say it .. freakouts rock! –grinning- haha funny story you posted .. haha I guess my mum would have called the psych lol

**Emmzy-Lou** – Thank you –blush- I hope it didn't take me too long to update

**VeroSNM** – Glad to know that the last chapter put a big smile on your face. About the next chapter… we'll see. Thanks for your review.

**Pauline** – sorry –sniff- but here is the next chapter.. hope you like it

**Hanselel** – glad you liked it. I loved writing that part

**Anna** – hehe I knew you were going to say that… sorry about not playing nice. I tried to update earlier.. but I had some kind of writers block and started to write only on Wednesday Thank god I couldn't sleep last night or I wouldn't post the new chapter today.

**Kadda** – yes that's better. I don't feel little anymore. Sorry about waiting a week but I hope it was worth the wait.

**Kris**- hehe glad you are squealing. Lol. Haha you think I would write a dirty part just now? Dinner will be in this chapter. I promise. Thanks for the review girl : )

**Biscuit** – bananas? Lol really? How does that work:D

**Franala – **Hehe It was fun to write the "Hit you" line... and I´m glad you liked it

**Lukelaiandroryndean** – I´m glad you liked it, hope you like this one too

**Ronata** – glad you liked it. Its always good to read positive reviews

**shamelessOne** – Hehe dirty? Lol well great that you love it. Thanks for teeling me my English is fine. its good to hear that.

**Caro** – yay it worked again. That's amazing. And you don't know why it suddenly works? I´m glad you liked it girl : )

**Ok now we have a reviewer without a name** – thank you. You review means a lot to me : )

**Katie** – wow I´m blushing. Its good that you loved it. Hope you will love the new chapter as well.

**Gaby** – Sorry about stopping there, but this chapter is a bit longer than the other ones. Hope you like it

**Michele** – aww thanks for thinking my story is cute. I really hope you will like the 4th chapter :)

**falcons my daddy** – hehe love ranting. Ok...as for me... I like chocolate, coffee, jeans (as long as they look good on me), talking... lol...yes of course, writing (obviously) oh I love old movies… what are your fav. Old movies? I have never seen the RHPS... but I want to. GG? I haha I figured ;)

**Franzi** – lol well I need some time to figure out what I´m going to write… hope you didn't wait too long. Thanks. Glad you like it

**Irishdancingolfteamplayingchick** – Thank you. Hope you like what will happen at the dinner

**Omlet-Toast** – omg what a great nick... love it. And thanks for the review

**Gilmoregirlkk** – thank you. Good to hear that you love it... hope it stays that way.

**Becky** – I´m sorry girl. Hope you are not mad. And please no capital letters, I hope I didn't take to long –lol-

**Laurence** – ok,.. now you can read the date. :) I hope you will like this chapter as much as you did with the ones before.

**Sanna** – hey, I was kinda surprised to see you review this story. Glad you like it .. and I hope that you won't miss any chapter.

**Barbara** – aww Its ok, I´m glad you reviewed this one tho, hope you will like the date.

**Madzia** – Sure I will forgive you girl. I´m glad you enjoyed reading the last part. I hope you will enjoy the next part too. After all it's the date ;)

**ProFfeSser** – Yes, that's really too bad sometimes when I watch old episodes I want to jump into the TV and change things.. but well now they are together .that's all we ever wanted :) thanks for the great compliment about my writing.

**Nicole**- thanks dear. I normally always update on Fridays, once a week.. hope that's ok :)

**Damnmydooah** – thank you.. wow you really make be turning 5 shades of red.. hehe

**Mel** – Wow thanks:) and I finally got around to actually writing the date lol. Hope you like it

**Marion** – last but not least. Thanks for liking my style. That's good to know

WOW I´m done with thanking  I know the A/N got pretty long but I think my reviewers deserve the attention.

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own them

Thanks to my betareader

**And now FINALLY, enjoy the next part of "Whatever it takes"**

**- 4 -**

"Here, let me get this," Luke told her and opened the passenger door for her.

Lorelai was touched. She would have never imagined Luke to be such a perfect Gentleman.

"Thank you." she said blushing a little.

Luke nodded, waited for her to get inside and closed the door. Then he walked around the car and got into it himself.

He sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked him, confused,

"Nothing ... It's just … nothing." Luke was nervous as hell, but he couldn't tell Lorelai, could he?

"Okay then." Lorelai looked out of the window.

Luke started the truck, pulled out of her driveway and drove around the corner.

"Where are you taking me?" Lorelai asked almost inaudible.

"You'll see," Luke replied without turning his eyes from the street.

Lorelai shut her mouth, playing with her fingers. She didn't know what to think. Luke was acting some kind of weird.

After almost half an hour Luke pulled into a parking lot beside a restaurant. She looked out of the window trying to catch a sign with the name of the restaurant on it.

"Sniffys" she finally whispered.

Luke killed the engine and looked at her. His fingers were trembling and his heart raising. He was afraid to mess this whole dinner thing up. And he was afraid to show her that it was more for him than just a simple payback dinner. Remembering Rorys words from this morning he took her hand. Lorelai liked him and he liked her, so what the heck was the problem about this situation?

Lorelai felt Luke's hand brushing hers softly and then lacing his fingers through hers. Her heart skipped a beat. Luke was taking her hand? Why would he do that? She started to shake and her breath caught in her throat.

"What… what are you doing?" she asked hoarsely.

Luke cleared his throat.

"I… I don't know…I just … God, this is hard."

"Well you are holding my hand!"

"I… I know."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because I want to." Luke admitted.

Lorelai was speechless, for probably the first time in her life. Luke was holding her hand and she felt butterflies rising in her stomach. Her heart was beating faster by the second. Was Rory right? Did Luke really like her? She squeezed his hand to show him she was okay with it and he smiled at her.

"Can we go in now?" she asked with a nervousness she couldn't hide.

"No."

"No?" Lorelai was confused.

Luke looked down at their entwined hands.

"First I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Lorelai replied anxiously.

"This isn't just a payback dinner."

"So what is it?" Lorelai asked, feeling her heart beating faster and faster.

"Don't get me wrong, sure I want to thank you for everything you did for me last week when my uncle died and that why I had this idea with the payback dinner. I … just wasn't brave enough to ask you out on a normal date, and I thought that you at least would say yes to a payback dinner. But then I noticed your weird behaviour..."

Lorelai looked down blushing slightly.

"…and I had a little talk with Rory after you ran out the diner."

Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat.

"She told me you liked me."

Lorelai was taken aback. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she had a chance to deny or to admit it, Luke spoke up

"And I told her that I like you, too."

"You did?" Lorelai was surprised, although she figured that he liked her already pretty much when he took her hand a few seconds ago.

"Yes I did."

"So you like me?" Lorelai grinned.

"A lot." He smirked.

Lorelai's smile grew wider and she continued to squeeze his hand, brushing her thumb over the back of his hand.

Luke cleared his throat.

"What I wanted to say is …. I'd like this dinner to be our first date, not just a payback dinner. And maybe you… you would like that too?" He stopped talking, impatiently waiting for her reaction.

"I'd love to." She answered her eyes sparkling up at him.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, then lets go."

He got out of the truck and again opened the passenger door for her. They walked up to the front door of Sniffy´s Tavern, both of them still nervous as hell.

"Lucas… good to see you!" Luke was greeted by and elderly woman after they had walked in.

"Maisy. How are you doing" He hugged her.

Lorelai stood there watching the scene. It was weird for her to see Luke hugging someone and actually smiling at a person except her. He wasn't grumpy at all, he was so… different.

"Uh Maisy, this is Lorelai."

"Oh, hello dear." Maisy walked up to Lorelai and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Lorelai honestly stated.

Then she saw an old man walking up to them.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" He smiled, shaking Luke's hand and hugging him briefly.

"Hey, Buddy." Luke hugged him back.

"We actually are here for dinner."

"We?" Buddy asked confused not seeing Lorelai.

"Yes 'we.' Lorelai and I. He walked over to Lorelai touching her shoulder briefly.

Buddys eyes widened. "Well, well, well. Luke never brought a girl in here. You must be very special."

_I hope so_. Lorelai thought and blushed.

"She is." Luke agreed while Buddy and Maisy led them to their table.

They sat down smiling at each other.

"What can we get you to drink? Champagne?"

"I'll take a beer," Luke answered and looked at Lorelai.

"Same here, please."

"Oh you can't drink beer on a date. Champagne it is." And with those words Maisy and Buddy left the table.

Lorelai took the opportunity to look questionaly at Luke.

"I come here often." Luke admitted.

"I figured."

"I've known the two of them almost my whole life. Maisy was best friends with my mother and Buddy helped me a lot when I first opened the diner. They are like parents to me."

Lorelai had never seen Luke that serious before. Again she took his hand and squeezed it.

"It's beautiful here. I like the place. I hope the food is good," she said after awhile, taking the menu from the table.

"The food is great; you can order what you want." Luke smiled at her wondering who that evening would continue.

xoxoxoxo

They talked a lot during dinner, about life, Rory, and Luke even told Lorelai some more about his parents. Lorelai couldn't believe that's she missed so many things about Luke. It seemed like she knew almost nothing about him, just the general things, he on the other side knew _her_ so well. He knew her favourite food, her favourite movie, her favourite song. He knew almost everything. Lorelai was touched and almost speechless. She never met a man who actually cared for her and was interested in knowing all those things about her.

"Dinner was great," she finally said.

"I'm glad you liked it. See? You don't need burgers and chilli fries all the time." He laughed.

"I know, but I love your food and it's good to see you whenever I come around."

Luke grinned.

"So are you coming to the diner because of my food or because of me?" He asked only half joking.

Lorelai was quiet for awhile but then she spoke up.

"I guess it was always because of you. The food and your amazing coffee is just a bonus, a great bonus I might add."

"I'm glad to hear that." And he smiled again.

Lorelai had never seen Luke smile so much. He looked so much better when he smiled. Not that he looked bad when he didn't smile, but he looked younger, more relaxed, just handsome.

"You should smile more often." She looked up at him. "It suits you."

"Yeah?" he smiled almost showing his teeth.

"Definitely."

"Well other people don't give me much of a reason to smile; only you do."

Lorelai laughed out loud.

"Oh Luke, now you're getting cheesy."

Luke swallowed and his faced turned serious.

"Sorry, but it's true."

"No, I´m sorry Luke, I didn't want to…"

"It's okay. It must be weird for you seeing me acting like this. After all I´m grumpy most of the times."

Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"But it's good to see the real Luke."

"What makes you think this is the real Luke?" he replied his grin was back.

"Instinct."

He took her hand.

"I guess you have good instincts."

Her eyes sparkled as she laced her finger through his and slightly squeezed his hand.

His thumb laced slight circles around the back of her hand, feeling her soft skin under his fingertips. He loved the feeling, to finally being able to touch her.

"You want some desert?" Maisy interrupted them both.

Luke turned around feeling caught.

"Uh no… I´m fine. What about you?" He looked at Lorelai.

"No, thanks, I´m full." She smiled.

Maisy noticed the entwined hands and smiled.

"Okay, I'd better leave you two alone then. Dinner is on the house."

"No, Maisy. That's too much, I´m gonna pay."

"Stop it, Lucas. I don't want a discussion, dinner is on the house, period."

"Thanks, Maisy."

"Yes thank you, dinner was amazing."

"You're both welcome. Now enjoy the rest of your date." She smiled and turned around while both, Luke and Lorelai turned five shades of red.

xoxoxoxox

After another half an hour they left Sniffy's and went back to Luke's truck. Like before, he opened the passenger door, waiting for her to get in, before he got in himself.

Luke drove slowly, trying to extend the time he had left with her. She was silent, which was a new thing to him. She looked out of the window drawing circles on it with her fingers, a look on her face which he couldn't quite figure out. His mind started to wander. Did she enjoy the night? Was she as happy about how the date went as he was? He could only hope.

Twenty-five minutes later he pulled into her driveway, killed the engine and looked at her.

"Hey Lorelai?" He tried but she didn't answer.

"Lorelai, we're home." He gently nudged her

"Oh… already?" She snapped out of her daze, and turned to look at him

"We drove for over half an hour,"

"Wow, time flies."

"Well… yeah … you weren't really paying attention."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

Lukes hand started to shake. Hopefully she didn't regret anything.

"What about?"

"Us." She simple stated.

"There is an 'us'?" he asked hopefully.

"I hope there will be." She answered her lips turning into a smile.

He couldn't help but smile as well as he nodded.

Luke took her hand and they both walked up to Lorelai's front door.

"I really liked our first date." Lorelai whispered her voice shaking with emotion.

"Me too, I hope we can do it again ... sometime?"

"I'd love too."

Both smiled, and a weird silence followed.

"It's late… I should go." Luke cleared his throat.

"Yeah you should."

"Yeah." He didn't move.

"Or…"

"Or what…?" he asked not wanting this evening to end.

"We could... maybe ... go for a walk?"

"Sounds good to me., he nodded, leading her down the steps.

xoxoxoxox

They walked in silence for ten minutes when they reached the gazebo. It was shining brightly with small lamps hanging around it.

"Care to sit down?" Luke asked Lorelai, still holding her hand.

"Sure." Lorelai quickly answered.

They sat down, neither of them saying a word.

After a few minutes Luke broke the silence.

"I´m glad I asked you out." He admitted, playing with his fingers.

"Me too, and I´m glad it turned out to be a real date."

He smiled returning his gaze to look at her. He noticed her shivering.

"You're cold?"

"A bit."

"Here." He said getting out of his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Why, thank you, Luke Danes. You are truly a real gentleman."

He blushed slightly.

xoxoxoxox

Luke and Lorelai talked for about an hour before Luke stood up.

"I think I should take you home." He offered a hand to her

She looked at her watch.

"Wow, I didn't notice it was that late, I´m sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I enjoyed it. Very much."

Lorelai took his hand and stood up. Fingers entwined they made their way back to Lorelai's house.

Again they stood on her doorstep looking each other deep in the eyes. Suddenly Luke leaned in. Lorelai closed her eyes and she felt her breath getting rapid. She felt his hot breath on her skin as his lips brushed her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat. He kissed her... not on the lips... but hey! it was definitely a good start.

"Goodnight." He whispered into her ear making her shiver

"Night." She whispered back leaning into him.

As Luke turned around and started to walk, Lorelai called out for him

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"See you tomorrow."

"I´m the one behind the counter." He grinned.

"And I'm the one with the coffee addiction, so serve me a pot?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "You got it. Good night, Lorelai."

"Good night, Luke."

**TBC**

You liked it? Then please leave a review. Push the button, push push the button -starts to sing-


	5. Oh my! Are you?

**A/N: **Again the A/N will be pretty long. So please just scroll down if you don't want to read it.

**Laurence** – Thank you I´m glad you love that chapter and you think it's your favourite. Hope you like the next one as well

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid** – Normally i wasn't really going to post an update this week. But I did, so It won't be 2 weeks till the next chapter. I hope this was soon enough :D

**Gaby** – No chapter 4 wasn't the last chapter, although it could have been. But I have no intensions to stop this Fanfiction. Not yet anyway.

**Kris**- hehe squealing is a good thing, right? So squeal as much as you want :D The shiver thing is a great compliment.. thank you -blush-

**Hannah** – I´m glad to hear that you love this fic. I hope you are going to continue reading it and tell me what you think about it :)

**Franala** – Oops sorry I mixed something up, changed the last chapter.. sorry I hope you read what I wrote for you after I replaced the chapter :) I thought the kiss on the cheek thing was typical for Luke after all it took him ages to really kiss her :D

**Sbrry** – Thanks. Good to hear that you liked the hand holding. I hope it wasn't too much hand holding?

**falcons my daddy** – sorry sniff I hope you are not mad at me. Are you?

**Barbara** – I´m glad i didn't let you down and that you liked the date. It was a hard thing to write because I didn't know if I could describe it good enough.

**Maria14**, **Petra79** and **Emmzy-Lou** – thanks :) glad you liked it. Enjoy the update

**JoEySaNgEl1534** – hehe … well I like the mother daughter bond.. so what do you think:D

**Patty** – Danke. Freut mich das es dein lieblingschapter ist, hoffe allerdings du findest die darauf folgenden nun nicht total beknackt :D Und ja ich schreib ja weiter obwohl ich das Gefühl habe das das folgende chapter einfach nur … nicht gut ist.

**Anna** – Hehe it's ok. I posted it very late, so you were probably sleeping by then. I´m glad you liked the date and the kiss thing. I wasn't really sure about the last chapter.

**Meve** – thanks -blush- Hehe I wonder who I will write the kiss thingy.. definitely need a good day to write it good enough.

**Lisa** – Sorry für das fiese, aber ich dachte das passt einfach besser zu Lukes Charakter. Hoffe du bist nicht sauer -zurück drück-

**VeroSNM** – Glad you liked it. Your opinion is really important for me. You reviewed every single chapter of my stories. Or at least almost everyone. And I´m really glad you like it.

**Ronata** – I´m sorry I´m sorry I´m sorry but I thought it was the best to end it there. Hope you liked it anyway :)

**GilmoreHorseFreak04** – Haha I love singing buttons as well, hehe all crazy ladies do that :D hehe yep freakouts rock. I just had one about 1 hour ago –laughing-

**Nicole** – thanks. I love to write sweet chapters. Glad you liked it.

**Sammi and LorelaiAndLukeFan** – Thanks. Here is the update

**Becky** – glad I made your day. I know you had some crappy days the last week –drück-

**MM Vermelha** – There is no first date? Really. So you just are a couple or not? Well I´m glad you like my attempt of a first date. :) lol and thanks for not telling me that I suck. Keep reviewing. I like your reviews :)

**TopBanana** – Thanks. I like cuteness

**QuidditchGirl84** – Hehe i know its funny how they call him Lucas. Also when Mia called him Lucas... hehe it's kinda weird

**Michele** – thank you so much -blush- I´m glad you love those scenes. And thanks for the compliment.

**Lukelaiandroryndean** – Yeah I know. Most of you wanted a kiss on the lips, and I had that part already written, then I thought about it and decided that I wanted to have a kiss on the cheek. To be honest I think that worked better, but don't worry, a real kiss will follow :)

**Madzia** – I´m happy that you think it was worth the wait. Hehe I'd love to see my story on TV as well. So Amy if you're reading this... lol... just kidding. I think it's important to thank the reviewers. I don't want to write chapter after chapter telling people to review and than not thanking them. I mean I really appreciate that you all take your time and review this and I really like that so it's my turn to say thank you to all of you :)

**John** – sorry no dirty yet. But like you said you love fluff also so it wasn't that bad I hope

**Sanna** – I´m proud of you, really. :D I´m glad you liked that chapter and especially that part. Its one of my fav. Parts too.

**Franzi** - Thanks… hmm ein dirty Kapitel? Na mal sehen. wenn du lieb bist… vielleicht ;)

**Claudia** – Glad you liked it so far. Hope you won't be disappointed in further chapters

**ProFfeSser** – Your name is Laura, right? Can I call you that? Lol I don't know if we can accomplish that somehow but it's always worth a try ;) Yep David told me about that. But I saw all the clips of the Emmys... and we in Germany had the luck that they aired the whole show on TV. Thanks for your compliments about my chapter. I´m glad you like it and the biggest compliment is when people tell me that what I write is realistic. So thank you for that. Don't worry the story is not over yet or anytime soon.

**Mel** – Hehe so ..let me guess something.. you loved it? Hehe ..so you want Luke.. uh you have to tell me more about that.

**Kadda** – No Problem. Better late than never :) Glad you liked that chapter, especially the cute parts. I hope you'll like the next part too.

**Marion** – Danke dir. Es ist schön zu hören dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Vor allem weil du halt nicht so viele englische ff´s liest :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for my PC Marty.

Thanks to David for beta reading.

Ok I knowI know this was LONG. Sorry for that.But now enjoy the new chapter of "Whatever it takes"

**-Part 5-**

A smile still on her lips, Lorelai entered her house. She was greeted by a call out from Rory in the living room.

"Mom?"

"Hey Hon," she said as she walked over to her.

"You're smiling," Rory noticed, grinning like and idiot herself.

"I am."

Lorelai sat down her, eyes sparkling.

"Now c'mon… spill, don't make me wait."

"It was a wonderful date, Rory."

"So it **was** a date?" Rory asked, relieved that Luke had told her the truth.

"As if you didn't know," Lorelai replied, her face turning serious for a second.

"I know you talked to Luke, and normally I would kill you for that… but …" She leaned in, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Rory answered as she hugged her mom. "It was about time that you two got together... wait ... you are together, right?"

Lorelai was a little unsure about that "together / being a couple" thing. Sure they had a wonderful first date and he even kissed her … on the cheek, and he asked her out on a potential second date, so that should mean something, right?

"I don't know." She replied, unsure. "I hope we are. I mean it was only our first date, so I guess you can't call us a couple yet, but we're on our way."

"And what about you? Do you want you two to be an item?" Rory quickly asked.

"Yes."

"Wow… you answered without even thinking about it. Mom, you must be really sure about this."

Rory was impressed.

"I am. I want Luke. I want us." Lorelai replied.

"Wow…"

Rory was speechless; she had never seen her mother like this -- so sure about her feelings towards a man. She was always the one who kept them … at a distance. But now, it was different. It was Luke. Rory started to smile. Her mother finally let someone into her heart, other than her of course, and she knew Luke would never hurt her.

"I´m so happy for you."

Again, Rory let hugged her mother and held her tight.

"Thanks kid. Let's just hope Luke thinks the same."

"He will, I´m pretty sure about that."

"How do you know?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"Because he always wanted to be with you."

She smiled at her mother, then said, "And now let's go to bed."

Lorelai nodded and they both got up to go to their separate rooms.

xoxoxoxox

Luke parked his green truck in front of the diner, his thoughts only on one thing – Lorelai. It had been a great first date and he couldn't wait to go on a second date with her, and a third … and a fourth one. He grinned as he got out of his truck and went inside the diner. On the way up to his apartment he was humming so loud that the door of his apartment opened and a yell followed -- "Stop it Luke, you're hurting my ears."

"Jess." Luke said, he almost forgot about him

"Yeah, that's right, I´m living here, if you remember, and I need my sleep because I have to get up early tomorrow, just like you do, so do yourself a favor, stop humming, get into bed and go to sleep. Thank you."

He slammed the door.

"That's probably the most he's talked since he got here," Luke mumbled as he opened the door, went inside and saw Jess sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Luke got undressed, used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and ten minutes later he was lying in his bed, his mind still playing with the thoughts of Lorelai. He couldn't help but smile again. _What is she doing now?_ He thought. _Is she thinking of me like I am thinking of her? I really hope so_.

Still thinking about Lorelai he fell into a blissful sleep.

xoxoxoxox

"Mom we need to go, I need my coffee fix!" Rory yelled.

"I'm coming, I´m coming, Mommy isn't sixteen anymore. I need some time for my makeup!" Lorelai yelled back, running down the stairs while straightening her skirt.

"Wow! You look good!" Rory said.

"What do you mean, I always look good." Lorelai shot back

"Yeah I know, but today you look more than good, you're wearing your best outfit and you're using more makeup than normal, and … it's for Luke, isn't it."

"No." Lorelai stormed past Rory.

"Sure it is, there's no way you can deny it." Rory grabbed the keys "Let's go."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, following her daughter to the car.

xoxoxoxox

Luke was serving coffee to the customers when he heard the bell jingle. Hoping it would be her, he looked up. And there she was, beautiful as ever, her face glowing and her eyes watching him.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey, yourself. Sit down, I´m gonna get you two a fresh pot of coffee."

"Aww, you're the best."

Rory and Lorelai sat down at a table near the counter. Lorelai's eyes stuck with Luke the whole time, following him wherever he would go.

"If you keep on like that, everyone will know something's going on with you and Luke." Rory pointed out.

"I don't care, I want the whole world to know," she said dreamily.

"Yeah, you maybe, but Luke really isn't a fan of PDA´s and town gossip."

"Right." Lorelai's face turned serious again

But the damage was already done. Babette noticed Lorelai's weird behaviour towards the diner owner, her dreamy eyes, her glowing face and sparkling eyes.

"Oh my god!" she called out, but not loud enough for everyone to hear, as she searched her purse for her cell phone

"Patty? There is something we need to talk about.…"

Barbette's actions went unnoticed by Rory, Lorelai or even Luke.

Just five minutes later Miss Patty stormed through the door, out of breath as she walked up to Babette.

"Hey dear, what's up?" she asked after she sat down.

"Shh, I don't want them to hear you."

"Who? Hear what?"

"Shhh, Luke and Lorelai."

"Luke and Lorelai? What about them?" she was whispering now.

"They're a couple."

"What?" Patty's heart skipped a beat. "How do you know?"

"I saw them last night in front of Lorelai's house, talking."

"Well, talking doesn't make someone a couple, if so I would be married for more than four times."

"They didn't just talk, they kissed."

Oh, my! On the lips?"

"Uh, no, on the cheek."

"So what? That's weird but that doesn't make them a couple."

"I know, but when Lorelai just came in she was glowing. Look at her, she still is. And she sat there talking with Rory but her eyes were fixed on Luke. I swear to god Patty, they finally did it."

"You really think?"

Babette nodded her head emphatically.

"Well, then I guess I owe you fifty dollars." Patty said raising her hands in defense.

When Kirk noticed Patty searching her purse for money and handling Babette the fifty dollars he jumped.

"Hey!"

He looked at Luke, then at Lorelai, and pointed at them. "You two are a couple!" He screamed as his eyes widened.

Lorelai looked shocked and Luke almost dropped the coffee pot. They both were looking at Kirk, neither one saying a word.

Their hearts stopped for a second and their cheeks flushed red.

"Now what?" Lorelai whispered.

**TBC**

A/N2: I know this was short. But I really wasn't in the mood to write but didn't want to leave you hanging without an update. So I thought a short update is better than no update. I really hope you liked this chapter. If so .. pleeease leave a review.. Lol or I will start to sing again -g-. I don't know if I will update next week. It's my birthday on Monday and I have almost no time the next week. But I promise to try. :)


	6. The Moment?

**A/N**: Hey guys I´m back. Sorry that there was no update last week I hope you forgive me. :)

First of all thanks for the song suggestions. Really helped me writing this part.

(Little back round info – I always listen to music while writing my fanfic... and I need a few new songs which make my muse coming back. So if you have a few songs which remind you of L/L... Please tell me.)

**Becky** – Glad you're feeling better girl. It's always a pleasure to make you laugh. And thank you. I had a good birthday.

**Marion** – Danke dir. Das ist echt lieb von dir. Glad that you like my story. Und danke das du findest ich schreibe einmalig :)

**Lisa** – hey girl, glad you are not mad at me. Ach eine review kann nie zu lang sein. Freut mich das dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und das du es lustig fandest.

**Patty** – Hey dear. Hope you're doing ok. Hehe mal schauen ob deine Ahnung richtig war. Biste gespannt?

**Barbara** – Sorry again fort he short chapter. I hope it won't happen again. this one is about 2 or 2,5 pages longer. I hope that's all right ;) Thanks for the compliments, especially the gift thing -hug- Thanks for wishing me a great birthday. And yes I know it's my only free pass.. hehe

**Felicia**- thank you dear. It's always good to read that people actually enjoy my story.

**VeroSNM** – You're welcome. It's a first one for you? Wow now I feel special. Yeah I always wanted something like that to happen on the show as well.. but. ASP is mean sometimes –laughing- thanks for the congrats :)

**JoEySaNgEl1534** and ariella – Thank you. Glad to hear that it is very SH like and sure I will continue.

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid** – Sorry about the 2 weeks. I hope it wasn't too long? You still alive and reading?

**falcons my daddy** – sniff, don't be mad at me please ;) 4 months to get your pics? Are you kidding me? I would have freaked u by now. Btw what's your real name? If you want to tell me that. I learned how to play the piano.. but I stopped about 4 years ago. I never watched House so .. I would say GG is better anyway –lol-. Haha sorry you cracked me up with your last sentence. Your review made me laugh. Thanks for that and keep them coming. Glad you loved the chapter

**LittleGGLover** – No problem. Better late than never. I´m really glad you like my story and I hope you continue reading it.

**Eva**- I know it took me ages to continue this and I hope that you still look forward to this new chapter of mine. Glad you liked the last part especially Lorelai's giddiness, hehe

**Laurence** – I miss the Rory / Lorelai scenes too. After all the story started with a mother/Daughter bond and now ist all… messed up. I want to have the bond back. Happy that you liked my last chappy.

**Marie** – I hope your face is all right and there is no damage from grinning that much ;) Haha sure I'll go and take Amys place .. lol well one thing would be for sure then.. we would get a lot of make out scenes and finally an "I love you". Thanks for your review. I´m glad you like my story ad I hope you'll continue reading.

**Ronata** –sorry about being mean. I will try to never be mean again, kay? Thanks I had a good day. I hope the wait for the new chapter was worth it. Please tell me what you think.

**Meve** – hehe girl..you´ll get your kiss.. I promise and thanks.

**Kris** – Oh please record it… pleeeeeeeeease. Glad you liked the chapter and think it was funny to include Babette, Patty and Kirk. Hopefully you'll like they way I continued.

**Kadda** – Glad that you like the cliffhanger. Maybe I will include some in the following chapters, hehe.

**Michele** – Ok I won't worry, hehe good that you loved the chapter even if it was a little short. The following one is a but longer.

**GilmoreHorseFreak04** – thanks :) ist good if you can imagine Kirk saying that, because that means that I did a good writing, so thanks.

**Lukelaiandroryndean** – thank you. Hmm I´m only around Fanforum. But that's not the board you mean, is it?

**Franala** – Glad you liked the line. I loved writing it down. And thank you. My birthday was ok. Got a lots of present for my current obsessions ;)

**Anne** – yay you finally read 2 chapters. Glad you like them. Maybe you will find some time to read the rest of it :)

**Kathrin**- wow.. longest review I've got so far ;) "and you always have these feelings-that-are-friendship-feelings-although-they-seem-to-be-more-but-really-they-aren't, right"  lol this sentence so cracked me up. But yes you are right. Aww the hand holing thing is one of my favs too. I don't know where this bet thingy always comes from but I thought it fit into the story. Hope it does. Glad that you seem to like my ff as much as I like your review. Keep ´em coming.

**Lukelover87** – Thank you. I agree we need more L/L.. I adore those LL scenes but we have way to less at the moment.

**Sanna** – I´m hurt ;) lol no just kidding. I know I´m mean sometimes and I love it, hehe. Tell those people in the library that I said hi, lol. Glad you liked the chappy.

**Laura** – hehe it's weird not calling you ProFfeSser anymore. Thank god you can dl GG or you would miss great season.. although the last epi was hmm.. lets say too much Rory and too less LL. What other shows do you watch? Again thanks for all the compliments. That's really nice and it makes me happy. Normally I also hate cliffhangers and freak out when I read an ff with a cliffhanger.. but sometimes you just need cliffhangers. Also thanks for wishing me a happy birthday :)

**Steff** – Glad that you like the story so far. I hope you like the update as well.

**Madzia** – Please don't throw your pc out of the window.. you might be needing it for the next review ;). Thanks for your comments about the chapter. Glad you liked it. And thanks for the birthday wishes girl -hug-

**Ally** – Thanks. Yeah normally I also expected that everyone would be like "Hey you owe be 50 bucks or whatever :D. Hoe you like the update

**Gaby** – Aww thanks for the perfect thingy. Das geht runter wie öl ;)

**Franzi** – Danke. hehe jaja lieb.. na ja wir werden sehen .. vielleicht erfülle ich deinen Wunsch ja bald :)

**Mel** – Thanks. Hehe I know how I do it .. I just do it (did that sound dirty?) Yeah I thought that Jess should be in this story, although just for a bit. I love Luke too but I´m more obsessed with Lauren. And thanks for the "you rock" ;)

Wow.. that was long again.. but you all deserve that I thank you.. you guys are the best :)

**Disclaimer**: Sadly but true... I don't own anything at all.

Thanks David for beta reading this part.

Enjoy the new part of "**WHATEVER IT TAKES**"

_Previously on "Whatever It Takes"_

_When Kirk noticed Patty searching her purse for money and handling Babette the fifty dollars he jumped._

"_Hey!" _

_He looked at Luke, then at Lorelai, and pointed at them. "You two are a couple!" He screamed as his eyes widened._

_Lorelai looked shocked and Luke almost dropped the coffee pot. They both were looking at Kirk, neither one saying a word. _

_Their hearts stopped for a second and their cheeks flushed red._

"_Now what?" Lorelai whispered._

**Now on with the story**:

Luke swallowed and then turned towards Kirk a glint of anger in his eyes.

"This is crazy. This is my relationship – if there is one. Mine, not yours, not yours, not yours..." He said while pointing at Miss Patty, Babette and Kirk. Then he looked at Lorelai

"Yours, but not yours." He pointed at a customer.

"Mine and hers but not yours! There's not gonna be any more debating about whether or not it's a good idea **if** we're in a relationship, or not. Period."

He walked back to Lorelai

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uhm sure," she said slightly taken aback my Luke's sudden rant, but got up, left the table and followed Luke into the storeroom.

They heard the people outside talking and obviously discussing about whether the pool is still up or not.

Luke rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them.

"Sorry about that." He whispered staring at the ground.

"It's okay, I was kinda surprised myself, I mean we only had one date and they already found out."

"Well this is Stars Hollow; nothing here stays a secret for long."

"I figured." she said half smiling. "So what do we do now?"

"I'd say… first we have to figure out the state of our relationship before we tell them," Luke answered, trying to look up and into her eyes.

"Well, we just had out first date and … I … I want to have a second one.. and .. maybe a third one and fourth one and…"

"Lorelai stop." He took her hand "Do you want… us... as a couple?"

Quietly she nodded her head before her lips turned into a smile and her mouth opened.

"Yes."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good." He smiled as well.

"Do you want the same?" Lorelai had to ask that question although she already knew the answer.

"There is nothing I want more." He honestly replied.

"Good." Her smile grew wider.

Luke's thumb drew circles over the back of Lorelai's hand as his eyes searched for hers. This glint was back there, the sparkle which he noticed whenever she looked at him

Her skin was glowing and he felt her hand shake a little. He squeezed it lightly as he started to lean in.

Lorelai's heart started to beat faster and faster, her knees began to feel like jelly and her breath caught in her throat. Was this the moment? Would it really happen?

"Luke? I need you here!" Caesar called from outside of the storeroom making Luke and Lorelai jump apart.

"Damn!" they both whispered trying to hide their embarrassment.

"I´m coming." Luke yelled, giving Lorelai a quick peck on the cheek.

"I´m sorry."

"Its okay… go… I'll follow you."

xoxoxoxox

Luke left the storeroom and Lorelai followed him back to the diner. He made his way back to the kitchen while she went back to Rory. With a sigh she plopped down on her seat.

"What did I miss?" She asked looking around.

"Oh nothing much. Just a heated discussion about whether you two are a couple or not. Patty wanted her money back. Babette didn't give it to her because she still is 100 sure that you two are an item...and Kirk… well... he is … Kirk, you know?" Rory tried to explain.

"Yeah… well I hope they will just drop it," Lorelai said while looking at Patty and Babette who were still arguing about the money.

"So you and Luke…. Where did you go?"

"Storeroom," Lorelai replied glancing into the direction of the kitchen.

"And?" Rory's eyes grew bigger.

"We talked."

"Aww, Mom, now spill, I´m getting nervous over here."

"Well…"

"Oh my god! You are a couple!"

"Yes." Lorelai smiled broadly.

"I´m so happy for you Mom!"

Rory started to get up to hug her when Lorelai pushed her away.

"Thanks Hon, but please don't give them…" she pointed at Patty and Babette "... any more gossip than they already have."

"Oh right… sorry." She sat back down, grinning "I´m sooooo happy for ya," she whispered squeezing her mothers hand lightly.

"Thank you… I´m happy too."

"You look happy." Rory agreed.

Lorelai blushed.

"Okay, so ... I really need some breakfast and lots of coffee now."

And with those words Luke came out of the kitchen carrying a plate loaded up with pancakes, cinnamon butter, eggs and bacon and another plate with french toast, scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Wow, we didn't even order." Rory was surprised "How could you know I wanted this?"

"Well... intuition" Luke replied, setting the plates in front of them.

"I thought only women had intuition." Lorelai replied shoving the fork into her pancakes.

"Whatever." Luke rolled his eyes "Coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Never mind." Luke started to pour the coffee. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Was that an invitation?" Lorelai asked hiding a grin.

"Ah jeez, could you be more obvious? Just come to see me when you are finished, okay?" He whispered.

"Sure" She nodded again, digging her fork into her breakfast.

Luke left the table making his rounds and serving coffee to the rest of the customers.

Lorelai and Rory ate in silence waiting for the gossip queens and Kirk to finally leave the diner. Lorelai thought a lot about what happened in the storeroom, or what almost happened in there. They almost kissed! Again, she felt the butterflies rising in her stomach and her heart began to flutter. She had absolutely no control over it. Her cheeks turned into a deep pink and a warm feeling made its way through her body.

She swallowed. _Damn it, Lorelai, get a grip. You can't be this obvious with your feelings or you will start the next discussion_. Finally she calmed down and noticed that Patty, Babette and Kirk were about to leave.

When they were gone Lorelai stood up.

"Uhm, I´m going…"

Rory nodded "I have to catch my bus anyway, so… see you tonight and … have fun," She smirked.

When Lorelai walked up to the counter she heard Luke's voice coming from the storeroom and decided to follow him. Maybe they could continue from where they left things earlier.

"Hey." She said when she opened the door finding Luke busy sorting jars of pickles.

"Hey yourself." He replied setting down the jars.

"So…"

"Patty, Babette, Kirk and Rory are gone."

"Good, so..."

"We are alone."

"That means we can..."

"Continue where we left off."

"Ah jeez Lorelai, do you have to end all my sentences?"

"No… but I like to."

"Yeah, I figured." He walked over to her. "So can I ask you something now without being cut off?"

"Sure go ahead."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Going out with you?" she asked hoping he was asking her out.

He smiled "Good, pick you up at seven?"

"Perfect." She smiled back "Where are we going?"

"Bowling."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yes." Luke started to laugh. "But I should have taken a picture of your face."

"Not funny, mister" she playfully hit his left arm.

"Ouch… but it was funny," he shot back while rubbing his arm.

"So again... where are we going?"

"Do you like Chinese?"

"Sure, I do. Why are you asking?"

"There is a new Chinese restaurant in Lichfield. I've only heard good things about it, so … care to try it out?"

Lorelai nodded not noticing that their bodies were moving closer and closer.

"Great, then it's settled."

The stood in front of each other, their eyes locked not able to blink. She bit her lip as her breath caught in her throat. They were so close that she could feel his hot breath on her skin. It made her shiver in anticipation. Her knees started to feel like jelly again when Luke closed the space between them and slid his hand around her waist. His eyes sparkled and his lips formed into a grin. He was nervous, but his excitement about what it would feel like to kiss Lorelai Gilmore won out over his nervousness.

She smiled, starting to close her eyes, when she felt him leaning in. Luke's heart raced as his lips where only inches from Lorelai's. He could feel her breath on his lips, could feel the burning sensation building up as his lips melted with hers. The kiss was slow, soft, yet sensual, sweet, and caring. Luke's tongue traced small trails across Lorelai's bottom lip, parting her lips ever so sweetly. Their tongues met only for about a second but both felt the jolt this small contact sent through their bodies.

"Wow." Lorelai whispered, touching her lips, remembering what it felt like being kissed by Luke

"Yeah." Luke wasn't a man of many words, but now he was totally speechless. He guessed that kissing Lorelai would be great, but that was better than he could have ever imagined

Lorelai could do nothing but smile

"I can't believe it, I really found a way to shut you up." He grinned quite proud of himself.

"Funny, really funny. But I like the way... So I will rant over and over from now on, just so that you have to shut me up."

"You don't have to do that. I'll kiss you anyway." Luke responded.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

Luke flashed her a smile leaning in for the second time in the past five minutes. Again their lips touched, and again electricity raced through their bodies. It felt like their lips were meant to share the same space.

After breaking apart they stayed closed, their heads touching, their fingers entwined.

"I´m really glad you asked me out," Lorelai breathed .

"I´m really glad you said yes."

"And I´m really glad that you kissed me." She smirked.

"Me, too," he laughed.

"Do it again?"

"Can you ever get enough of this?"

"Never."

And again their lips melted, keeping Luke and Lorelai in a world where no one else existed but them.

**TBC**?

You liked it? please review. reviews make my day and keep me from crying -lol- and they keep me updating ;)


	7. The day after

**A/N:** First of all... SORRY for not updating sooner. There are a lot of reasons why I didn't. First I had writers block, then I just wasn't in the mood to write and then I got sick... well technically I still am but its better now.

**Becky** – I hope you didn't turn blue from holding your breath and that everything is ok with you ;) Very glad you like the chapter.

**Lisa** – hehe ich kanns mir so irgendwie vorstellen wie du so dasitzt und vor dich hingrinst. Freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat.. das ist die Hauptsache.

**Kris** – Well since I had a hard time writing the last chapter I really didn't know if I wanted to continue it... but as you can see… I did ;) thanks for loving the chapter

**Madzia** – I will never get bored with your review, they are so nice and sweet, I really love them... so please don't stop ;) Glad your computer is working again. and about the eating just after kissing... well .. its Lorelai.. Lorelai can always eat, cant she:D glad this chapter was worth the wait.

**falcons my daddy (Michelle)** – aww thanks for the compliment. makes a mental note.. never call a pet rainbow :D haha thanks for the offer tho.

**VeroSNM** – Glad that I made your day. Hope you don't hate me now that I didn't update for 3 weeks or so. And yes it makes sense.. don't worry. Btw what's your native language?

**Elizabeth-Intheblue** – Thank you .. you make me blush. Well it took me awhile but here is the next chapter.

**joeysangel**... – took them long enough, huh? Hehe love the store room.. this room has something dirty .. I don't know why :D

**rayann** – thank you. It's always a great compliment if someone is telling you that you write the characters perfectly.

**Laurence** – thank you. I´m glad you liked the kiss and thanks for your comment about my writing

**Franala** – hehe yeah mini Luke rant … I just had to write that. Glad you liked it

**Meve** - joins the mantra we had our kiss, we had our kiss hehe thank you.

**Jessica** – thank you. I really hope you like the next chapter too, do you?

**LLfreak8285** – aww I´m glad you reviewed. It's nice of people to review and I always jump up and down when I get a review.. hehe so if you wanna make me jump again… do it again ;) glad you like it.

**Laura** – well I can also call you ProFfeSser.. whatever you prefer. Oh yes I love those scene4s you described too  they were cute ..also the last episode (8) was great I think.. but don't let me get started about episode 7….btw we watch almost the same shows ;) Glad you liked my chapter, as you can see I decided to continue this story, hope you like it.

**Sarah** – thank you. Hope you like this one too

**Eva** – phew.. glad it was worth the wait.. I was really unsure about that.. haha yeah I knew you would love that.

**Marie** – hehe well grinning is nothing bad, right? That's great if you could really imagine things. Oh I would love to write some GG scripts these days .. .I really would. Hehe about the picking up.. just read and see ;)

**Michele** – well thank you.. glad you liked the chapter :)

**Franzi** – huch .. hoffe du hast dein Herz inzwischen wieder eingefangen lol… schön das es dir gefällt.

**Mel** – Thank you -blush- it's good to hear that.. really. I hope the next chapter does that too.

**Kathrin** – I really missed a think like that on the show. I bet they did it.. Amy just didn't show us. Haha no it's not just you.. whenever I hear store room I am like "huh? Dirty?" hehe

**Sanna** – haha I would so love to see peoples reaction to you grinning from ear to ear ;) glad it was wroth the wait.

**Kadda** – thank you. Glad you liked it and have fun dancing around ;)

**Carmen** – well you read it all at once ..congrats. I´m glad you like it. But no I´m not a bad girl..just evil sometimes .. but I can live with that. ;)

**Patty** – erstmal danke für deine Hilfe bei diesem Chapter. Ohne dich hätte ich den Computer wahrscheinlich in die ecke geschmissen oder so. freue mich das dir das chapter gefallen hat.. hoffe dennoch das die Hühnerhaut nun weg ist ;)

**Pauline** – hehe love the huzzah thing ;) Yeah for me it was important to include Rory and I´m glad you like it. And thanks for the birthday wishes :)

**Lukelaiandroryndean** – thank you. Hope you'll enjoy the update

**Gaby** – well better late then never... and hey I didn't update in between so it's not bad at all. Glad that you liked the story and I will give you more... hehe

Ok that's it :) A/N is done.. thanks again to all for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate that you take your time to review my story and I will always take time to say thanks cause without you the story would be nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... just a car... a TV... and 4 stuffed animals named Luke, Lorelai, Miss Parker and Brooke -lol-

Thanks to Val for beta reading this part, you are a doll

Ok.. oy with the story already ;)

Previously on "**Whatever it takes**"

_Luke flashed her a smile leaning in for the second time in the past five minutes. Again their lips touched, and again electricity raced through their bodies. It felt like their lips were meant to share the same space._

_After breaking apart they stayed close, their heads touching, their fingers entwined. _

"_I´m really glad you asked me out," Lorelai breathed._

"_I'm really glad you said yes."_

"_And I'm really glad that you kissed me." She smirked._

"_Me, too," he laughed._

"_Do it again?"_

"_Can you ever get enough of this?"_

"_Never."_

_And again their lips melted, keeping Luke and Lorelai in a world where no one else existed but them._

Now on with the story:

Next day

Lorelai was awakened by the ringing of her telephone. She looked at her clock. It was her day off today, who the heck had the nerve to call her at 8:30 am in the morning? She picked up the receiver her eyes still closed.

"Who is this?" she asked with a muffled voice.

"Hey it's Luke."

"Sorry I know a lot of Lukes, could you be more specific?"

"Umm, the guy you kissed yesterday."

"Nah, you gotta give me more than that."

"Well, yesterday… Storeroom…Big grin on your face."

"Ok...that narrows it down about a half a dozen or so" She started to grin now.

"Lorelai…!"

"Sorry, but you woke me up in the middle of the night, you deserved a little slap shot."

"Middle of the night? I've already been up for more than 4 hours and you should be up for at least 1 hour already."

"It's my day off."

"Oh...then I'm sorry…I...I can call later if you want me to."

"Luke, I'm awake now."

"Sorry."

"It's ok." She smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Tired."

"Sor..."

Lorelai laughed. "Its ok Luke, I'm just teasing you. So...why are you calling?"

"Umm well, I'm calling about tonight."

"You want to cancel our date?"

Lorelai immediately sat upright in bed.

"No…no of course not…it's just…well I told you I pick you up at 7...at your house."

"Yeah…so?"

"I think it's better if you come by the diner, so Babette won't get suspicious."

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief and lay back down.

"You scared me…but you're right. I'll come by the diner."

"Great…so...what are you doing on your day off?"

"Hmmm I don't know...I thought about sleeping for another two or three hours...then drinking a cup of coffee, taking a shower, drinking my second cup of coffee, getting dressed, drinking my third cup of coffee…"

"Ok...I'm guessing there are more coffees to come..." He laughed. "Are you coming by the diner for some breakfast or lunch?"

"I don't know. Actually I have a lot of things to do, I have to run some errands, pick up clothes from the dry cleaner and I promised Rory to watch a movie with her when she's done with her homework."

"Oh ok…well I'll see you tonight." He smiled.

"I can't wait." And she smiled too.

"Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up their phones still smiling and enjoying the warm feeling which was running through their bodies. After awhile Lorelai rolled around staring at the ceiling. She was happy about how things turned out with Luke. She never thought this would actually happen, but it did. It still felt weird for her to be with her best friend, but on the other hand it felt perfectly right.

She turned around to catch a glimpse of the clock. It showed 8:40 am. As much as she wanted to go back to sleep, she couldn't. After tossing and turning for another 10 minutes she decided to start her day. She crawled out of bed searching for her bathrobe and making her way down to the kitchen.

xoxoxoxox

Luke couldn't believe that time went by so slowly. Another two hours until Lorelai would stop by the diner. He couldn't concentrate on work so he told Caesar to be the only cook for today. After all he couldn't take the risk of burning another twenty Hamburgers.

For the seventh time in the last hour he started to clean the counter, his hands began shaking as he started to think of Lorelai. She had such an affect on him it was unbelievable. To be honest it was not the first time he was thinking of her, but now it was different. They were a couple. He had kissed her. He didn't have to imagine how it would feel to kiss Lorelai Gilmore, now he imagined the great kisses they have already shared.

Finally after one long hour of cleaning the counter tops for the third time, serving coffee to the customers and trying to get time go by faster he told Caser to go and closed the diner. He ran up the stairs taking two steps at once.

He opened the door to his apartment and found Jess watching TV. As Jess noticed the look on his uncle's face he began to laugh.

"Big date tonight, huh?"

Luke stopped in his tracks... how could Jess know... okay he caught him humming to himself once but Jess normally didn't care for such things.

"Don't look at me like that, Luke. I overheard the discussion in the diner and your... umm lets call it "little rant" and unlike the others you couldn't convince me that there is nothing going on with you and Lorelai, cause I'm 100 sure that you two are a couple by now."

"Fine... you're right... but keep it to yourself, all right?" Luke admitted looking him straight in the eyes.

Jess was surprised that Luke confirmed his relationship with Lorelai so quickly but he just nodded.

"Great, so I have to get ready for tonight."

"Sure… whatever" Jess replied turning his gaze back to the television.

Luke took a shower, shaved and got dressed. He was wearing a black pair of trousers with a light blue shirt and black shoes. He tired to arrange the mess he called hair without having his baseball cap to cover it for him.

Jess followed his actions and shook his head. He couldn't understand why Luke was acting so weird and that it's all because of a woman. Sure he knew what it was like to have feelings beyond friendship but he still couldn't understand the weird behaviour.

"I don't know when I will be back. Don't stay up late and please don't do anything illegal or whatever, okay?"

Jess rolled his eyes "Yeah... have fun on your date."

"Thanks." And with that Luke made his way back down to his diner waiting for her appearance.

xoxoxoxox

Lorelai was on her way to Luke's diner. It was hard to get out of the house unnoticed by Babette who was talking to the gnomes in her garden. Just when Babette turned around for a minute, Lorelai managed to sneak out. She couldn't take the Jeep without drawing Barbette's attention, so she decided to walk.

It was a beautiful evening. The moon was full and the stars shone brightly. Lorelai couldn't believe that this was actually her second date with Luke. Their first date was amazing and she was pretty sure that this date would also be.

She saw the diner from a distance. Luke was standing behind the counter obviously waiting for her arrival. He looked a little nervous burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket. She smiled. She loved when Luke was nervous. She liked how he was suddenly shy around her but also sweet and just … a perfect gentlemen. It was nice to see the opposite side of the grumpy Luke that she was used to.

She crossed the street standing in front of the diner now. Slowly she opened the door, making the bell jingle.

Luke looked up and soon a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey." He walked up to her greeting her with a light kiss on her lips.

"Hey. You look nice."

"Isn't it the man's job to say that sort of thing?" Luke laughed.

"Well technically….yes…so?"

"So?"

"How do I look Luke?" She laughed.

"Oh, sorry you look really nice...umm I mean beautiful… really beautiful."

"Thanks" Lorelai blushed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So… ready to go?"

"Sure I'm ready when you are."

"Then let's go. I don't want you to starve."

"Well I'm always starving." She grinned.

"I know. It's unbelievable." He took her hand and guided her outside.

xoxoxoxox

Dinner was awesome. Lorelai and Luke had a blast just sitting there, enjoying their food, talking about everything and nothing, and stealing little kisses from each other every now and then. Lorelai even got Luke to eat a forkful of her tiramisu. He smiled as he remembered that. But hey it wasn't that bad, maybe chocolate wasn't that bad after all.

The drive back to Stars Hollow was rather short and quiet with only a few stolen glances and soon Luke pulled up in Lorelai's driveway. Both looked for a sign of Babette, Morey or someone else before they decided that it was safe to get out of the car. With their fingers entwined they made their way to Lorelai's porch.

They stood there for awhile, looking at each other, a smile plastered on their lips. Their fingers were tracing circles around the back of their hands when Lorelai finally spoke up.

"You wanna come in for coffee?" she asked her face glowing.

"You know I don't drink that stuff." Luke replied not noticing the look in her eyes.

"I know." She replied flashing him a shy grin waiting for his reaction.

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat. Did Lorelai really mean what he thought she meant? He searched for her eyes. The spark was back there, she was biting her lip and her eyes were pleading him to follow her intentions.

**TBC**

You liked it? If you have some suggestions.. feel free to tell me.. maybe you have some ideas for this story. Please review.. You know they make me jump ;)


	8. Coffee?

A/N: Hey guys. Again thank you so much for all the nice words. You are awesome

**Ronata** – Hey Girl, I missed your review in the last chapter, thought you stopped reading. I´m glad you liked the last chapter

**Lisa** – meine Schreibblockade scheint zumindest etwas geschwächt zu sein.. das ist schon mal nicht schlecht lol. Freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat und ob e4r hineinkommt oder nicht wirst du ja gleich sehen.

**Patty aka Coconut** – Danke dir,. Hoffe das update ging dir schnell genug und du genießt das neue chapter

**JoEySaNgEl1534**, **hannah**, thank you guys. I´m really glad you like my story. And I hope this update didn't take too long. After all it didn't take 3 weeks ;)

**Elizabeth-Intheblue** and **lukelaiandroryndean** – hehe nice suggestion and as you can see I followed it. Thanks that you guys liked the chapter. I really hope you like this one too.

**LLfreak8285** – Thank you. Sorry that you had to skim trough the last chapter. I know it took me ages to update but this time it was only a week, hope that's ok :)

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken** – hey.. wow.. in one sitting .. hope you enjoyed it and it was worth it ;) thanks for your review. I really hope you will like the following chapter …copper boom ;)

**Pauline** – thanks. Yeah sorry about that but I will describe one of their following dates, I promise :) When are you going to update your story or is it finished?

**Kris** – hehe I promised to update ASAP.. and here I am.. I hope one week is okay? And don't worry. I love this story and I don't want to end it yet. So you hopefully will enjoy the following chapters.. thanks for your review girl :)

**A-Karana** – Hehe also ich verstehe es auch nicht.. ist ja auch nicht meine erste fanfic hier .. aber vielleicht einfach übersehen.. gibt ja so viele JJ fanfics. Freut mich das dir die geschichte gefällt.. und hier ist das update (uhm deutsches wort.. uhm… hmm.. überleg) hoffe es gefällt dir.

**Sanna** – Aww that's cute. But I hope you learned afterwards ;) Hehe to find out if the new chapter is dirty.. you have to read it.. haha and the grin again… cute.. thanks for the review

**Caro** – you were able to review … yay.. glad it was worth the wait. Thanks for your comment.

**Franala** – Thanks. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I promise that at the end of this one there won't be any.

**Luke'sGirl** – hehe thank you. That was cute. Hopefully you will like the next chapter too.

**VeroSNM** – Thank you. hehe I knew you would love the ending. Oh Argentina ..wow.. well I wanted to write you're my thanks to you in Spanish … but my Spanish really sucks .. I learned it for 2 years but I almost can't remember a thing.

**Laurence** – Glad you love this story and that you liked the last chapter, maybe you will like this one too.

**Michele**- Glad you liked the telephone scene. That was my favourite part too.

**Eva** – you shocked me. First word in a review should never be "urgh" ;) lol.. I thought you totally disliked the chapter, haha. Glad you liked the chapter tho. I hope you will like this one too.

**Marie** – Sorry girl.. Well I hope you had a lot to eat and to drink there and that you are still alive if you sat in front of your computer for a week now. And you're welcome, glad you liked it.

**Laura** – That was my favourite scene too, especially when Luke comforted her afterwards. Oh and I meant episode 6.. Episode 7 was great "it's like drinking my little pony" I was cracking up. How did you like the new episode? Well I think it's great that we watch almost the same shows. Glad you're happy about me continuing this story. Hehe don't worry.. I will get up with my rating .. well ..you know what I mean, and don't worry about Rory ;) and I really like your input on my fanfic.

**Kadda** – Mir geht's wieder ganz gut danke der Nachfrage. Lol er soll es nicht verstehen.. hehe nee lieber nicht. Schön das du das ende magst.

**Melanie** – Freut mich sehr das dir meine Geschichte gefällt , nachdem du nur mehr oder weniger zufällig darüber gestolpert bist, und danke für dein Kompliment das geht runter wie öl. Hoffe dir gefällt auch mein nächstes Kapitel.

**xxAllyxx** – I´m glad that you are enjoying this fanfic .. that's really important. Hope you like the update.

**Gaby** – hehe I bet you are cute when you are jumping up and down. Great that you loved the chapter. Here is the update you wanted ;)

**Erica Bing** – One of my favourite lines in this chapter. Glad you liked it too. Glad you didn't think the ending was evil hehe

**Carmen** – Na ja ich möchte den Leuten ja einen Anreiz geben das sie auch weiter lesen wollen.. wäre ja sonst langweilig ;) Freut mich dass dir die Geschichte gefällt.

**Anne** – die review ist zwar für chapter 4 aber dennoch freu ich mich dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt.. vielleicht schaffst du es ja bald alles zu lesen :)

**Franzi**- aww nicht heulen .. tut mir leid.. aber mal sehen ob ich Luke einen schubs geben konnte damits dirty wird ;)

**Madzia** – Oh sorry. Next time I will post it in the other thread so you can will see it ..I forgot all about that. Great suggestion ;) I used it, hehe. Yeah I was sick, still have a little cold but I´m ok. Glad you liked the chapter.

**LukeandLorelai4ever** – I´m happy that you love it. Hope you like the new part as well.

**Val** – Don't worry about it. I´m glad you decided to read the story :) and I´m even more glad that you like it.

Ok… that's it… I´m really glad you guys take the time to review. It really means a lot to me. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Like I said before. I own nothing… NOTHING…

Thanks to Val for taking the time and beta reading this chapter

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Previously on „Whatever it takes"_

_The drive back to Stars Hollow was rather short and quiet with only a few stolen glances and soon Luke pulled up in Lorelai's driveway. Both looked for a sign of Babette, Morey or someone else before they decided that it was safe to get out of the car. With their fingers entwined they made their way to Lorelai's porch._

_They stood there for awhile, looking at each other, a smile plastered on their lips. Their fingers were tracing circles around the back of their hands when Lorelai finally spoke up._

"_You wanna come in for coffee?" she asked her face glowing._

"_You know I don't drink that stuff." Luke replied not noticing the look in her eyes._

"_I know." She replied flashing him a shy grin waiting for his reaction._

_Luke swallowed the lump in his throat. Did Lorelai really mean what he thought she meant? He searched for her eyes. The spark was back there, she was biting her lip and her eyes were pleading him to follow her intentions._

Now on with the story :)

Luke stood there, dead in his tracks, his hands were shaking and he wasn't able to speak. How long did he wait for this to happen? Again he looked into her eyes. The spark was still there.

"What about Rory?" He managed to coax out of his dry throat.

"She's spending the night at Lane's." She squeezed his shaking hand to calm him down.

"Well…" He cleared his throat "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I… I wanna come in."

The words came out of his mouth almost inaudible but Lorelai heard him. She breathed a sigh of relief letting go of his hand, digging the hand in her purse to search for her keys.

Luke's mind worked overtime. Rory wasn't at home, which technically meant that they were alone. Of course this didn't have to mean anything... maybe Lorelai just wanted to talk about their relationship or … maybe make out a little… Luke had to find out.

Lorelai's hands also began to shake. She knew exactly what she meant with those words. She didn't want this night to end. She wanted Luke to stay... with her. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted him to kiss her and she wanted him to make love to her.

On normal standards Lorelai wasn't one of those women who jumped into bed with someone just after two dates. But this was different. This was Luke. She knew Luke for something like five years now. She trusted him with her life and she knew that he was in love with her like she was in love with him.

They both entered the house and an awkward silence followed.

"Umm, do you want a beer or something?" Lorelai asked after they stood in the middle of the foyer for almost 5 minutes.

"Sure... a beer would be great, thanks" he said moving towards the living room.

"Ok I'll be right back" Lorelai responded heading to the kitchen.

Luke sat down on the couch nervously playing with his fingers. He couldn't really concentrate on anything. Why the hell was he so nervous? He wanted this. He has wanted this forever. Not only to have to chance to make love to her… He wanted to be with her. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her... to show her that he loved her and overall he wanted that she would love him back.

After a few seconds Lorelai came back carrying two beers. She offered one to Luke.

"Here you are." She smiled.

"Thanks." He took the beer from her and took a sip.

"So..?"

"So..?" Lorelai replied sitting down besides him.

"This is weird." Luke finally said.

"Totally weird." Lorelai confirmed.

"But why? I mean this is us... well I have to admit that I'm a little unsure about this whole 'do you wanna come in' thing...I mean … what did you mean with this… do you want to talk or.."

He was shut up with Lorelai's lips on his pressing him against the couch. After a few minutes she let go of him smiling shyly.

"Umm… I hope it's clear now." she said a little embarrassed.

Luke swallowed. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it would jump out of his chest.

"Very clear." He breathed trying to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry Luke, it's just… I don't know how to say it... I've never done this before... well technically I did once... but I hadn't planned to... and we didn't... but …"

"Lorelai stop… you're confusing me."

"Sorry." She blushed slightly "What I was trying to say… I want you to … spend the night… here with me… well if you want that to… we...we don't have to… if you don't want... I just want you to hold me." She said as she stammered on her words.

Luke smiled, reaching up his hand to touch Lorelai's cheek, brushing his thumb slowly around her left cheek. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, tasting her just a little.

"I'm a little bit nervous Lorelai." He told her sincerely "I... have waited so long for this to happen… but … we don't have to… I'm perfectly fine with holding you. I'd love to spend the night with you in my arms."

Lorelai laughed a little and watched him.

"You're cute, you know that? Normally you are all grumpy.. It's nice to see this new side of you"

"Ah jeez, I'm not cute... I'm so far from being cute. And don't get used to it"

"Don't deny it... this was cute... but ... well… you just said the same as I did before." She laughed again "Luke I… I want to … do you want it too? And don't say we don't have to if I don't want it... because I made my intentions perfectly clear." She whispered the last sentences.

Luke turned his face away from Lorelai for a short moment and taking a deep breath.

"Of course I do… I have wanted this forever Lorelai." He turned his gaze back to her, his eyes telling her that he was serious.

Lorelai smiled at Luke and leaned in for another sweet kiss. She caressed his cheek and ran her other hand through his hair. Soon the kiss became more passionate. Luke couldn't believe that this was really happening. He held her in his arms and the kiss grew more and more passionate. His hands trailed down her shoulders and finally reached the hem of her blouse. As he found his way under it, he heard a quiet moan escape her mouth. Definitely the sweetest sound he has ever heard... and the most exciting one.

Lorelai got goose bumps as she felt Luke's hands underneath her shirt running up and down her sides. Slowly her hands made their way down to the buttons of his shirt. She looked him in the eyes waiting for his confirmation before she started to unbutton his shirt. She slid it down his muscular shoulders revealing a well formed chest. She let go of his lips for just a moment to kiss his shoulder blades, her fingers running over his chest. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. But if felt so right and so good.

Luke got more and more excited enjoying the sensation which was running though his body. Lorelai really knew what to do to him. She always knew. After a few more minutes he decided that it was her turn. Carefully he pushed her so that she was lying down on the couch. He started to kiss her again, trailing kisses down her jaw line finally reaching her neck which caused another moan to leave her mouth.

His hands were shaking as he tried to open up the buttons of her blouse.

"Need some help?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Please." Luke whispered with embarrassment.

""Next time I'm gonna wear a normal shirt... promise." She laughed while getting rid of her shirt.

"Okay." He replied out of words and now kissing her bare shoulders.

She loved the feeling of Luke's lips softly tickling her skin. He was so sweet and sensual and he didn't rush things. He kissed every centimetre of her now exposed skin making her feel like she was the only woman for him.

Luke reached for the clasp of her bra and opened it. With shaking hands he took it off and threw it on the floor. Lorelai blushed tugging a strand of her behind her ear. Her heartbeat increased by the second and Luke's breath against her breasts made her shiver.

Luke was nervous as hell. He felt like a teenager making love to his girlfriend for the first time. His fingers brushed over her breasts slowly, his thumbs circling around her nipples which hardened immediately.

Lorelai felt his hands against her breasts. Her cheeks still red she enjoyed every moment of this, she knew that Luke was nervous and so was she. This wasn't just sex for her and she knew that this wasn't just sex for him… this was so much more. She tried to remember the last time she felt like this, then it hit her… she'd never felt like this. With Luke it was special, breathtaking, and different.

Luke's lips lavished further attention to her breasts, licking small circles around her hardened nipples before he took one of them in his mouth sucking it lightly. He teased her as he played with her other nipple rolling it between his fingers. After awhile his hands moved down her breasts touching every inch of her beautiful skin until he reached her skirt. He opened the zipper and savouring every moment he slid the skirt off her slender legs. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her lying in front of him with only a black satin thong and nothing else. She was so beautiful. He would remember this moment forever.

Lorelai looked up noticing Luke staring at her, making her blush for the second time tonight.

"You're beautiful." He breathed, capturing her lips with his.

This sentence made her blush even more and when he let go of her lips all she could reply was a simple "Thanks."

Luke smiled. He found a way to make Lorelai Gilmore speechless. He had to make a note of that. His lips found hers again and the kiss grew more passionate by the second.

Lorelai's hands were roaming all over his body pulling him closer. Her hands slid down his sides first reaching for his firm ass and then covering the front searching for the opening of his belt. As she got rid of his belt she opened the buttons feeling his excitement through his pants.

He looked at her, desire reflecting in his eyes. When Lorelai slid the pants down his legs, his breathing became rapid. He wanted this woman in front of him and he wanted her now.

His pants fell on the floor and soon Lorelai covered his body with hers. Luke closed his eyes feeling the pure sensation that her body gave to his. She was straddling his lap, kissing him passionately and making him crazy. He felt her hands everywhere doing wonderful things to him. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and started to pull it down his legs. But suddenly he felt Lorelai changing positions; she wasn't on top of him anymore. He opened his eyes noticing her sitting upright and watching him.

"Hey... what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"We can't do this…"

Luke swallowed and started gathering his clothes.

"I'm so sorry; this…this was rushed... I'm really sorry, I'd better go." And with those words he stood up from the couch wanting to make his way to the front door as he felt Lorelai's hand grabbing his wrist.

"No…" She shook her head "I mean we can't do this … here. Take me upstairs." She smiled

Luke tossed his clothes on the floor taking Lorelai in his arms and kissed her.

"You scared me, you know that?"

"Sorry." She looked down.

"Don't be… let's go."

"Okay." She smiled as Luke guided her up the stairs to her bedroom.

xoxoxoxox

Lorelai could still feel his lips on her hot and salty skin, tasting her, pleasing her with every breath she took. Their lovemaking was slow, sensual yet intense. Very intense. They explored each other and savoured every single moment until they both enjoyed the sweet release.

"We wasted so much time" Lorelai confessed breathless.

Luke could only nod. He tried to calm down but his whole body was shaking. This was unbelievable. His heart was beating so fast, he just couldn't control it. Lorelai and he were made for each other. Of course it was weird at first. But then it was almost like they could read each other's thoughts.

They knew exactly what to do and where to touch. He never experienced something like this with a woman before. It was magical. She fit perfectly into his arms. Her body covering his was like a puzzle. He remembered kissing her when he finally entered her in one swift motion. She moaned deep into his mouth making him shiver with anticipation. He didn't move, he enjoyed this moment closing his eyes and letting himself go. He waited a few seconds for a sign from her and then he slowly started to move. He filled her completely and she moaned with each thrust he made.

He couldn't get enough of her, kissing her, touching her, feeling her. The made love for what it seemed like an eternity until he finally quickened his pace. He felt Lorelai shivering underneath him and he knew that it wouldn't take long anymore for her… and for him.

"Look at me." He whispered into her ear as he opened his eyes.

Lorelai did as she was told and her blue orbs met his. They looked at each other seeing nothing but true feelings for each other when they finally reached new heights together.

xoxoxoxox

"What are you thinking about" Lorelai asked noticing that Luke didn't answer to her question.

Luke snapped out of the daze he was in.

"I just thought about what we just did."

"It was pretty good huh?" she grinned.

"That is definitely the understatement of the year." He laughed.

Lorelai looked at him tracing small circles over his chest.

"So you liked it." She asked shyly.

"It was perfect." He breathed.

Lorelai blushed. "Yes it was." She stole a quick kiss. "You totally wore me out." She started to laugh and he couldn't do anything but to join in her laughter

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... and I liked it."

"I bet you did." He kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

Lorelai stifled a yawn and closed her eyes.

"We should sleep." Luke said noticing Lorelai's closed eyes.

"Mmmhhmm" Luke mumbled almost asleep.

"Goodnight Lorelai... and thank you."

"For what?" she replied sleepily.

"For making me happy."

She smiled kissed his chest and the both drifted of to sleep.

**TBC**

So you liked the chapter? Happy that he decided to come in? Please leave a review. Reviews make me update faster ;) and they make me really really happy. Apart from that it doesn't take much time to leave a review.. just push the button… push push the button sings


	9. Oh my god, I´m blind

A/N: First of all I´m sorry for not updating sooner. I´m really glad you guys liked the last chapter. I wasn't sure about it but your great feedback meant so much to me.

**Caitlin** – Thank you girl. I´m really glad you read my ff and liked it. And yay for your dirty mind.

**Erica Bing** – thank you.. hehe I know it was about time.

**Ronata** – thanks girl… and I´m glad to hear that you won't stop reading. Means much to me.

**Coconut** (lol) – haha ich lach mich schlapp über den Namen. Schön das dir das Kapitel auch nach mehrmals lesen gefallen hat. Du baust mich immer wieder auf. danke dafür.

**Lisa** – Schön das ich deine Erwartungen erfüllt habe, das ist immer gut zu hören, und freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat. Hoffe das nächste chapter gefällt dir auch.

**JoEySaNgEl1534** – lol great minds think alike ;)

**David** – hehe I guess the last chapter was hot huh? Strange magic.. lol what a coincidence (btw your email doesn't work)

**LukeandLorelai4ever** – thanks. Sorry it took so long to update

**Michaela Martin** – thanks I´m glad you like my story. Did you read all of it yet, cause your review was for chapter 4?

**Manic Penguin** – Maybe I will write in the horoscope thing later.. I wasn't sure if I should write about it or not. Glad you liked the chapter tho.

**Marie** – you couldn't imagine Lukes awkwardness or you could imagine it? I was a bit confused lol. Glad you liked the chapter tho :)

**Kris** – thanks. That's a great compliment. I´m glad you liked it, means much to me

**Caro** – I´m very happy ;) lol I want Lorelai invite me in too... haha and maybe I will write another dirty chapter in the future.

**Val** – Awww thank you.. I never got a prize lol.. happy that you liked the chapter.

**Laurence** – Yeah I know , I guess I scared all with the "we can't do this" sorry for that.

**LLfreak8285** – aww don't worry about repeating yourself.. every comment of you means a lot to me. I´m very happy you liked the chapter and a nervous Luke. Hehe

**Franzi** – haha ja das dachte ich mir das du das magst lol . Ich hätte das Kapitel gerne noch etwas ausgeschmückt aber das fällt mir net so leicht. Hoffe es hat dir trotzdem gefallen.

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken** – sorry it took so long with the new chapter. Hope you'll like it.

**Pauline** – Thank you. I hoped you all would like the last sentence. Aww good to hear about your story.. hope you'll post the 3rd chapter soon.

**Sanna** - ;) haha I can imagine what this means. I got the message :) glad you liked it

**Laura** – I agree with you. Episode 9 was ok but definitely not the best of all times. Thanks for telling me I wrote it perfectly. That means a lot. Of course I love your reviews and I´m glad you love mine also.

**Franala** – hehe you really thought I wouldn't let him in? hehe hope you like the next chapter

**Biscuit** – whenever I read your name, I´m getting hungry :), glad you liked the chapter.

**Eva** – thanks for not starting this with "ugh" haha. Happy to hear that you loved the chapter and especially the dirty part.

**Kathrin** – lol let me guess, you were watching RTL by the time you read the chapter, or at least when you left the review? And sorry for worrying you. I´m glad you loved the chapter.

**LorLukealways** and **lukelover87** – than you. Always nice to read comments. Hope you like the next part.

**Severien** – wow you read the whole story? That's wow... I´m glad you like it and glad that you found it, hope you will continue to comment :)

**Michele** – lol well glad you liked the shocking part and also glad that you enjoyed this chapter.

**C**. – lol irgendwie ist immer das dirty chapter das lieblingschapter. Aber freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat.

**Kadda** – well you knew already that I´m a dirty girl right? Glad you liked the chapter

**Genki** – thanks for your review girl. Glad that you liked the hot chapter. So it's also your favourite chapter... hehe

**Madzia** – OMG thank you soo much. Your fav.? Really? Wow that means so much to me since English isn't my first language and when people really think that my writing is good then it really means a lot to me. Glad you liked the chapter :)

**VeroSNM** – wow I thought you stopped reading heart attack Really glad you enjoyed the chapter. And thanks for not forcing me to write in Spanish because I´m sure you would laugh at me then.

**Gaby** – besser spät als nie oder:D freut mich das dir der dirty part und auch der Rest gefallen hat. Hoffe dir gefällt das update auch.

Disclaimer: not mine

Now on with the story

Previously on „Whatever it takes"

"_What are you thinking about" Lorelai asked noticing that Luke didn't answer to her question._

_Luke snapped out of the daze he was in. "I just thought about what we just did."_

"_It was pretty good huh?" she grinned._

"_That is definitely the understatement of the year." He laughed._

_Lorelai looked at him tracing small circles over his chest._

"_So you liked it." She asked shyly._

"_It was perfect." He breathed._

_Lorelai blushed. "Yes it was." She stole a quick kiss. "You totally wore me out." She started to laugh and he couldn't do anything but to join in her laughter_

"_Oh yeah?" _

"_Yeah... and I liked it."_

"_I bet you did." He kissed the top of her head, holding her close._

_Lorelai stifled a yawn and closed her eyes._

"_We should sleep." Luke said noticing Lorelai's closed eyes._

"_Mmmhhmm" Luke mumbled almost asleep._

"_Goodnight Lorelai... and thank you."_

"_For what?" she replied sleepily._

"_For making me happy."_

_She smiled kissed his chest and they both drifted off to sleep._

The next day

Lorelai awoke with the feeling of and arm tabbed around her abdomen. She smiled to herself and remembered last night. She couldn't believe they finally did it but it was definitely worth the wait. Slowly she turned around watching Luke in his sleep.

"I hate that." Luke grunted still his eyes closed.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"You watching me sleep."

"But... how did you know?"

"I can feel your eyes on me." He finally opened his eyes staring right into hers.

"Sorry" she mumbled "You just look so cu… uh, masculine when you're sleeping."

"Yeah right." He had to laugh at that and brought her body closer to his.

"Good morning." He breathed against her neck making her shiver.

"A very good morning." She confirmed, kissing his neck lightly before she pulled away for a short moment letting her lips crashing on his.

"Don't you have to open the diner" she asked Luke while kissing along his jaw line.

"Umm… no" Luke managed to reply starting to lose all control. "Caesar is going to open today…"

"Well… what a coincidence." Lorelai smirked now reaching his chest, tracing small circles around it before she finally started to kiss every centimetre of his skin.

"Jeez Lorelai... what are you doing?"

"Well… if I need to explain it to you, then I'm definitely not doing it right. But if I need to spell it out for you, then I will… see there are bees and there are flowers… and"

"Stop it, Lorelai." He reached for her kissing her passionately making her moan into his mouth when suddenly the door opened.

"Oh My God! I'm blind!" Rory screamed covering her eyes and trying not to lose her balance.

Lorelai jumped in shock and started to cover herself while Luke turned five shades of red and turned around.

"Ah jeez." He mumbled trying to cover up himself.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked blushing slightly and looking at her daughter.

"Well… first of all, and as far as I can remember, I live here… and I wanted to wake and ask you if we are going to have breakfast at Luke's… but I guess I can drop that question since… umm, Luke is here."

Luke covered his face still embarrassed as hell.

"No need to blush Luke… with the noises my mother was making while I was walking in here, I bet you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Rory…!" Lorelai cut in shaking her head but wasn't able to hide a grin.

"Sorry, Mom…" Rory grinned and was watching Luke who seemed to disappear under the covers more and more by the second.

"Well… could you maybe go downstairs… we'll meet you there in five minutes, 'kay?"

"Are you sure it doesn't take longer than five minutes? That's bad." Rory laughed running out of the room.

"Rory!" Lorelai screamed but her daughter was already out of sight.

"That was embarrassing." Luke coaxed out of his dry throat.

"Just a little."

"A little?" Luke's voice got louder. "Your daughter just saw us making out… and we were both naked!"

"Stating the obvious, huh?" Lorelai grinned "Luke, she is old enough. I'm sure she can handle that. Although I'm sure she will hold it against us for the rest of our lives."

"Great." Luke shot back as he got out of bed and started to gather his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked surprised

"I´m getting dressed Lorelai, what do you think I´m doing."

"We still have 4 minutes left." She looked at him seductively.

"No way… not with Rory in the house." He picked up Lorelai's blouse and threw it at her.

"C'mon… lets get dressed… I'll make the two of you breakfast."

"And coffee?" Lorelai asked hopeful.

"And coffee." Luke agreed starting to dress himself.

xoxoxoxox

Ten minutes later Luke and Lorelai joined Rory in the kitchen. Rory was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Luke was hiding behind Lorelai, still feeling ashamed of what Rory might have seen earlier. Lorelai turned around and pulled Luke so that he was in front of her and shot him a look. Luke gave up, throwing the hands in the air and walked up to Rory his eyes fixed at his shoes.

"Breakfast?" he asked almost inaudible.

"Sure." Rory said not even bothering to look up from her paper.

Luke cleared his throat. "Umm Pancakes?"

"Yeah, that's okay." She folded the newspaper and looked up. She noticed Luke's red face and had to laugh at that.

"Are you still embarrassed Luke?"

"A little, maybe … Jeez, it's not everyday that the daughter of your girlfriend catches you making out with her mother." Luke ran his fingers through his hair.

"Luke, I´m fine. Okay, I really don't want that to happen ever again... but I will survive and so will you. But next time guys…" she looked at both of them, "please try that "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob."

"Funny…"Lorelai chimed in.

"You would say the same if you would catch me..."

"Stop! Don't you dare end that sentence." Lorelai covered her ears and started to hum.

Rory laughed returning her gaze to the paper and searched for the comics. In the meantime Luke wanted to start to prepare breakfast for the three of them.

"Lorelai?" He asked looking up at her.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked while taking a seat beside Rory.

"You don't have any pans, do you?"

"Umm… I don't know. I never use them."

"I figured that." He nodded started to search all the way through her kitchen stuff.

About ten minutes later, he finally found something that looked like a pan to him and wonder of wonders, Lorelai actually had some eggs, milk, sugar, and flour. So he started on the pancakes.

"It has never taken me so long to make breakfast." Luke snorted.

"Yeah well… you have a diner. You have everything you need there." Lorelai shot back.

"Why do you even bother to have a kitchen?" Luke asked while putting the pancakes onto the plates.

"Every house has a kitchen."

"Well other people use it, you know."

"Oh… shut up and gimme those pancakes." Lorelai said getting up and hugging him from behind.

"Umm, there's a kid in here." Rory hollered towards them

"Aww… enjoy to Wisteria Lane you major drama queen. We weren't even kissing." Lorelai rolled her eyes and Rory grinned.

"Breakfast is ready." Luke interrupted the two girls and released himself from Lorelai's grip and set the three plates on the table. He took a seat opposite of Rory and waited for Lorelai to join them.

"You're not hungry?" Luke asked when she didn't come to sit besides him.

"I'm starving."

"Then come here." He said smiling and pointing at the seat next to him.

Lorelai walked up to him and sat down immediately digging the fork into her pancakes.

xoxoxoxox

After they finished breakfast and Luke cleaned the dishes Rory was about to go to school.

"Ok guys. I need to catch my bus. And remember the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door the next time." She grinned.

"Will she ever forget about that?" Luke asked out of curiosity.

"I don't think so... maybe in a few years."

"Great..." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Have fun at school hon, love ya."

"Love ya, too mom, bye. Bye, Luke." She waved at both of them and went out of the house.

When Rory was gone Lorelai turned to Luke.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Well… Rory is gone..."

Luke grinned and cleared his throat "As MUCH as I would like that… I have to go to the diner… and… work."

"Aww, you're no fun, you know that?"

"Oh really, I´m sure you had a lot fun last night."

"Shush you." Lorelai playfully hit his chest.

"I promise to make it up to you." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? I can't wait for that." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Come by tonight, 'kay?"

"Okay." The glint was back in her eyes.

He touched her chin to bring her lips back to his and kissing her more forcefully until they were both out of breath.

"You sure you need to go?" Lorelai asked with a mischievous grin pinning Luke against the wall in the foyer.

"Yeah…" Luke said breathless. "although I really don't want to."

"Then… don't."

"Lorelai, I would love to, but Caesar is alone, I can't do that to him."

Lorelai tried out her famous pout and added some puppy dog eyes.

"Jeez, don't look at me like that. How is a man supposed to ignore that?"

"He isn't supposed to ignore it… that's exactly the point." Lorelai said still pouting.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"I think someone mentioned that already." Lorelai shrugged.

Luke caressed her cheek with his thumb and looked her in the eyes. His other hand was making its way through her hair. Her eyes were still sparkling at him, making him feel like he was the only thing she wanted for the rest of her life. And deep in his heart he knew that he wanted the same thing.

"Last night was amazing."

"I know, we were pretty good." She grinned.

"That's not what I mean, I´m serious Lorelai. I never experienced something like this in my entire life. We were so close."

Lorelai swallowed. "I know what you mean. It was like you were looking right through me. You knew exactly what I wanted and what I liked."

He smiled at her words and they shared another kiss.

"And like I said… I'd like to repeat that… but not now… do you think you can wait until tonight?"

"Maybe.." Lorelai smirked.

"I know it will be hard…"

"Dirty!" Lorelai cut in laughing out loud.

"Jeez… you know what I mean…"

"Sorry… I think I can manage until tonight."

"Good." He kissed her again and then he walked up to the front door.

"See you tonight." He said and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Sugar! What are you doing here…so early?" Babette asked with a smirk on her face.

"Umm, I… I brought Lorelai some breakfast… she… umm called me and said she couldn't make it to the diner today… and… well… you know how Lorelai is… if she doesn't get a proper breakfast she's in a bad mood the whole day." Luke said stammering through his words and turning to Lorelai for help.

"Yeah… totally bad mood… I umm… need my breakfast." She agreed and nodded.

"Ah… oh well… then it's a good thing you came here." Babette patted Luke's shoulder and passed him.

"Why are you here Babette?" Lorelai asked Babette who was standing in front of her now.

"I'm worried Lorelai… last night I heard…umm… noises coming from your house… I think it came from the 1st floor."

"Noises?" Lorelai blushed "hmm I didn't hear anything… well… I watched a horror movie last night… maybe it was that." Lorelai shrugged trying to hide her face.

"Yeah…. Maybe." Babette agreed eyeing Lorelai.

"If I wouldn't know for sure I would say…" Babette looked from Luke to Lorelai "Well… let's just forget it… you are okay... that's what matters… so… call me if you need anything Sugar."

"Yeah… thanks Babette… I will." Lorelai nodded and shoved Babette out of the door. "Thanks for dropping by."

"Anytime Sugar." and with those words Babette was gone

"Well.. that was close.."

"Pretty close, must have been the open window in your bedroom.. next time we make sure that won't happen again." Luke stammered

"You bet… but for now we are safe."

"You sure?"

"Well not 100 … lets just hope Babette will forget about it." Lorelai responded hugging Luke.

"Yeah let's hope. Well… I should go, so… see you tonight?"

"I can't wait." Lorelai and Luke shared another sweet and gentle kiss before Luke headed to his truck.

Lorelai stood at her porch watching Luke drive away. She had a smile plastered on her lips as she waved at him. She let out a sigh when she couldn't see him anymore. It was weird but she already missed him. Slowly Lorelai turned around making her way back to her house, not noticing Babette looking out of her kitchen window, watching her and grinning from ear to ear.

**Tbc**

You liked it? Please leave a review, I get happy whenever I get one and happy Suz is better than cranky Suz ;)


End file.
